


Heart

by AyaEisen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaEisen/pseuds/AyaEisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Prince Gajeel had nearly lost everything when Acnologia overtook Fiore. Haunted by his memories and determined to take back his kingdom he sets out to find a way to destroy him only to keep running into a strange woman. Who is she and why does she seem to be one step ahead of him wherever he goes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The storm was raging, wind slashed at his face as he ran, the rain felt like knives penetrating his skin; he also wasn't entirely certain if the drops running down his face and arms were that of rain or blood, his best guess was blood though. He knew he was pretty banged up he just wasn't sure of the severity; what he did know was how much pain he is, which was a lot. This whole thing had been a near suicide mission that had sent him straight into that damn Overlord's guards, he'd have to have a good talking-rather beating- with that damn flame brain, hell of a strategy he'd come up with. Now he was separated from the group, injured who knows how bad and this storm while it had helped him get away and cloak himself further into the darkness was definitely not something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

If he knew his kingdom well enough there was a town on the opposite side of the forest closer to the river, he just had to find his way through the dark and wet. The trees weren't as thick as when he first entered into the forest so he had to be getting closer. He wasn't sure if he was still being followed but whenever the lightning would illuminate the area he would take the opportunity to look around and didn't see anyone. If it weren't for the damn thunder he could hear them, this storm was intense, he needed to find shelter quickly. With the next flash of light he stopped to scope out the forest for a temporary shelter, he was losing stamina from his injuries and wasn't sure he would make it to the town at this point.

As his eyes readjusted to the darkness he could see a massive shadow moving towards him on the path, he readied his weapon and stood firm as there wasn't enough time for him to seek cover. His head was pounding, he could feel his heartbeat behind his eyes. At the next flash of lightning the shadow was now beside him and just before he lost consciousness he thought he could make out three figures separate from the larger shadow he had seen initially.

Gajeel wasn't exactly awake, but he was more conscious than he had been initially. He attempted to focus as best he could and realized he was in a dimly lit room laying on a not too terribly comfortable cot that he knew was too small for his massive stature. He could smell old leather, wood and smoke, which he assumed meant there was a fire somewhere close by, a slight hint of lavender and musk. He could also smell a strong alcohol scene and blood, he assumed that to be his own. He felt the cool touch of bandages across his head and on various areas across his arms and chest. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes due to the pain pounding in his head so he focused all he could on his hearing abilities. He could still hear the storm going on outside, the wind was howling and the rain was thumping loudly against the roof of wherever he was. A door opened and closed somewhere outside of where he was followed by the faint sound of voices.

"They're gone, they went the other direction."

"Should have just handed him over."

"I'll have none of that." Three voices total he deduced. Two deeper voices he concluded were definitely male and the third a softer voice, female perhaps? "I couldn't just leave him out there."

"What are you planning to do?" One of the males asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I know I'll need more supplies, he's badly injured and you didn't need to use such force on him." Yes, definitely a female. Force? What did they do to him? "Take this and go into town, I want to help as best I can."

"I don't like with this one bit. What if there are others that come look for him? " The deeper of the two male voices.

"Go stand watch outside, Jet please get the supplies."

"I'm not exactly on board with this either but I'll go get 'em, what if he is with him?" That must be the Jet character Gajeel decided.

The door opened and he couldn't make out the words of the two males but the female who was still inside he could hear, "Well if he is with them he won't exactly hurt us now will he? You knocked him out pretty good, I doubt he wakes before you get back. Go. Make haste." The door shut after that and Gajeel fell back into unconsciousness.

...

He was running as fast as he could but he knew it wasn't fast enough. He could see the fires blazing off in the distance and could faintly hear the screams of the people. When he came up over the hill there was very little left of this once prosperous city. It use to be bustling with life and activity and now it was covered in a blanket of ash, rubble and fire. He moved through the streets looking for any survivors. When the palace was attacked he had barely made it out, he was slightly thankful for his mother's illness that took her the previous year he wouldn't have wanted her to have met with the fate he just saw his father come face to face with. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement among some bricks. As he cleared the area he saw the face of what he could only perceive as a young girl; Her face was littered with dirt, debris, cuts and open gashes. He could see her chest rising and falling and knew she was barely alive. He managed to dig her out of what was left over from some sort of building and took the young girl into his arms. As he stepped back out onto the street he came face to face with the man himself, the Overlord that had killed his father, destroyed his kingdom and had proclaimed himself the new ruler of Fiore. A smoke screen temporarily blinded him as he felt the weight from his arms be lifted, when his vision returned he watched as the man plunged a knife into the chest of the young girl turned away from him and flung her over his shoulder. He screamed as he saw her lifeless body bounce from the man's gate, he never saw her face clearly due to her bloody and matted blue hair as it cascaded down her face. He continued to scream and shout, but not even the sound of a whisper managed to escape his lips.

Gajeel shot up instantly regretting this decision upon the wave of head pain he was immediately hit with and the nausea that followed. He slid himself back down onto the pillow. It was that dream again, that memory from five years ago. He could see still everything clear as day, everything except the face of that girl. Lifting himself back up slowly this time and allowing his head to adjust he sat up against the headboard and looked about the room. It was tiny and dark, no windows and the only light came from the crack under the door and a small candle on a table across the room. Another table was beside his bed and various bandages some clean some not were scattered across it.

He saw the turn of the doorknob before he heard the click and watched as the door opened and a hooded figure walked in. A huge wave of light filtered into to the room, his eyes shut closed and his face cringed at the sudden headache inducer. He heard light footsteps come up beside his bed and a bowl with the sound of sloshing liquid was set on the table. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the brighter light now filtering in and his eyes settled on the small figure not an arm length away from him. He couldn't see her face clearly but he was now for certain it was a female and the deepest brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"You're awake." It was the female's voice. She jumped a little after realizing he was staring at her and now sleeping like she had initially thought.

"Where the hell am I?" His voice came out harsher than he had intended but hopefully this helped things along.

"Safe. For now. We won't hurt you, though I do apologize for my partner, he struck your head when we found you. It was more out of safety for ourselves, he didn't realize you were already badly injured." She began to dip a towel into the water and noticed Gajeel's questioning glare directed at her. "I've been cleaning your wounds, I'm by no means a medical professional but you're out of the danger zone. I need to change the bandages on your head."

Gajeel continued his glare as she unwrapped the bandages around his head and began gently touching the spots with the warm towel. "So are you going to tell me where I am and just who are you?" He softened his glare as he realized it was only adding to his headache. The strong sense of medical alcohol didn't help much either.

"You're just on the outskirts of Oak Town, you should be happy we found you, you'd have never made it to the town in your condition." She finished with wiping his wounds and replaced the bandages with fresh as she set the old down on the table and turned to look at him through her hood. "I could tell you who we are, but it won't help you any at the moment, Prince Gajeel."

Gajeel's eyes widened at her recognition of him, he hadn't been active in the kingdom since it's fall five years ago and this little girl couldn't possibly know who he was. Who the hell was she? "How do you know who I am, and I'll ask again who the hell are you?" He was just shy of yelling at this point but the anger in his voice made up for it.

"She said she could tell you, not that she would." Gajeel turned his attention to the men standing in the doorway, a larger man and a taller one. It was the larger one that had spoke, he recognized the voices from the previous night. Neither of them had cloaks on.

"We need to get going, is he stable enough yet?" It was the taller guy, if his memory served him correctly he figured this guy to be the Jet character based off his voice.

"Yeah." She gave him another long glance over before turning slightly away from him to look at the men in the door. "Do you have it?" The larger man nodded his head and walked forward ushering her to walk towards the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Don't be reckless, Prince, this kingdom still needs you. You're welcome by the way."

He was too focused on her leaving the room that he missed when the larger man had came up beside him and by the time he felt the prick of a needle it was too late. "What the fuck did ya give me?" He instantly felt the effects as his eyelids became heavy and his world started going dark, before he lost himself to the darkness he watched as the three figures walked away, the female lingering for a moment before she turned around and left the room.

"Until next time, Prince."


	2. Chapter 2

The storm had passed by the time morning had come leaving the forest a wet, muddy and wind ravaged mess. Trees were down and random limbs and logs were scattered everywhere. Mud splattered against the hooves of the horses as the ran through the forest, they had slowed their gates from a canter to compensate for the rough and slick terrain while their mounts were on the lookout for their missing leader.

"There's a shack up ahead, should we check it out or continue towards the town?" A blonde female separated from the group to point out the upcoming shack hidden among the thick trees and brush. "I think I can make out smoke coming from that direction."

A dark haired male moved up beside her as his eyes investigated the shack. "Be on your guard, I'll go check it out." Giving a kick to his steed he trotted up to the shack and dismounted. He looked around the area before attempting to peek in the window. The window was badly cracked and dirty making looking inside a difficult task but he was able to detect movement. He motioned for the rest of the group to move in closer and holding his arm in the air making a fist alerted them to stop and be silent. Making his way to the door in the quietest fashion he could manage he motioned for a fellow man with pink colored hair to come closer. Without heeding the warning to be quiet the pink haired man immediately pulled open the door to the shack and stepped inside leaving the dark haired man to hold out his arms, mouth agape wondering what had just happened.

The blonde dismounted and walked forward. "So much for being quiet." She moved to stand beside the dark haired man with a disgruntled look upon her face and hands on her hips. She motioned her head towards the shack. "Did you see anything inside the window?"

"Nah, it was too dirty and the cracks didn't allow much visibility but I did manage to see something moving around in there."

The three person group had managed to get lost from their leader during the storm and skirmish the night before. Once again the pink haired man had come up with what he thought was a flawless plan to sneak into the city, take out some guards, maybe a few hostages to gather information and see what all the city had to offer. The plan however had failed miserably and resulted in them being ambushed and attacked; they had all been dealing with their own turmoil's before they realized their long dark haired leader was gone. The storm had been much too bad to continue looking through the night so after they had retreated far enough they waited for the storm to pass and began their search.

A few minutes later the pink haired man stuck his head outside the door waving them inside. "Gray, Lucy! Get in here! I found him!"

...

Gajeel woke up and even without a window in his room he knew it had to be daylight and the storm had stopped. He could hear the birds and the wind brushing against the leaves in a much easier fashion than it had been last night. His head didn't hurt near as bad as the night before, now it was more of a dull headache, he could manage that, the sedative they had given him however left him feeling groggy and hung-over. He lifted himself up and swung his legs over the bed as a wave of nausea hit him like a brick and he held back the urge to vomit all over the floor. Not too far off in the distance he could hear the loud gallop of horses hitting the wet ground . He found his cloak draped over the end of the bed and his assortment of weapons laying in the corner; slowly lifting himself off the bed and suiting himself back up he made his way out of the small bedroom when he heard the last voice he thought he'd ever be thankful to hear.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" The pink haired man stepped inside the shack and the door promptly shut behind him.

"Flame brain? That you?" Gajeel stepped out into the larger main room of the shack. There was a small fireplace in the corner that still had smoking embers, and a small round table in the center of the room with four chairs circled around it. On the opposite side of the room underneath a window was a large basin full of water next to a small table and various medical supplies scattered across it. Other than that the place was pretty empty and nothing gave way to clues of the mysterious trio he had met last night.

"Gajeel! Damn, you look bad." The pink haired man, gave him a quick once over nodding his head before walking back over to the door and calling to the group outside.

The blonde female and dark haired man stepped inside as the blonde instantly rushed over to Gajeel's side and began looking over his various injuries. "Your highness, are you okay?" Her face cringed as she noticed his various head injuries.

"You know better than to call me that, Lucy." His look wasn't stern but it did hold authority and the growl in his voice helped press the matter, she bowed her head in apology and continued her inspection of his wounds. "They should be okay," she looked up at him, confusion spread across her face, "my wounds. I was found by someone last night and they treated my wounds."

"Someone found you? Are they still around?" The dark haired man, Gray, looked about the room, stopping his eyes on the various medical supplies laying on the table.

Gajeel pulled his boots on and shook his head "No, they were gone when I woke up, knocked me out with a sedative and took off while I was sleeping. Three of 'em, two males and a female, never told me who they were." Gajeel stood still while Lucy did a quick bandage change on his head with the last of the clean ones left in the shack. "Knew who I was though, well the female did." The three looked at each other before settling their eyes on Gajeel with a concerned expression, he shrugged in response.

The group made their way back outside to where the horses had been tethered to a large tree beside the shack. The pink haired man, Natsu climbed on top of his horse and held his hand out for Lucy, she grabbed hold and swung herself over, settling herself in front of him. "There's only three horses, I'll ride with Natsu until we're able to secure a fourth. Gray has your horse, mine was lost during the storm. Damn thing got spooked and bolted."

"Very well. The girl from last night said we were on the outskirts of Oak Town, we'll regroup there and gather supplies, I don't want to stay though, we eventually need to make our way to the capital but we can't just waltz right in there, so we'll have to go about the long way. Our destination will be Clover Town, we can stop in towns as we need to. Let's go." With one foot in a stirrup Gajeel swung his large body up and over the horse and settled into the saddle.

...

Gajeel hadn't been to Oak Town in over ten years, his mother had been born in Oak Town and she had taken him there a time or two to show him the various areas where she had grown up before she moved to Magnolia where she eventually met his father who unbeknownst to her at the time, had been the crown prince. She then moved to Crocus after their engagement and a few years after they were married he was crowned king and in that same year his mother had become pregnant. Her brother, Igneel had followed her to Crocus and was put in charge of being the head guard to the new King and Queen.

His mother had been a beautiful woman and loved by many. She had made friends all over Fiore and thanks to these friends Gajeel was still alive today and able to continue on his quest to take back the kingdom. She became ill when Gajeel was fifteen and fought the best she could for as long as she was able but she died four years later, thankfully before that bastard Acnologia took over the kingdom and wiped out the majority of the royal family. His father, Metalicana, had faced that horrible fate along with his uncle Igneel and various other trusted guards; anyone close to the royal family and either been killed or imprisoned.

Gajeel would have been most likely killed that day as well if he hadn't been away from the castle with his cousin-and personal head guard- Natsu and one of the castle black smiths, Gray. They had been on their way back from visiting a nearby town, his father always insisted he make himself known in the kingdom. The attack had came all too quickly and they scattered to search amongst the wreckage.

That's when Gajeel had found her; the girl that so often haunted his memories and nightmares. The reoccurring dream always showed something different so he wasn't sure where his memory faltered and what had actually happened at this point, but they always ended the same way, she was forcefully taken from him and killed while he stood watching as is screams never even sounded above a whisper. Her blue hair was the strongest part of his memory, he remembered how it was still able to be so beautiful while being so mangled and covered in blood as he had watched the new King walk away with her.

He had dreamt of her last night, she had actually tried to talk to him when he found her which was a first, he couldn't hear her though and whatever she had been trying to say was stopped as the dream took it's all too common course of ending. Why he had taken her he had no idea, what use did he have for a young girl and why hadn't he turned around and killed him? He would avenge his family, take back his kingdom and make put closure to this memory with answers. He would even give her a headstone once this was all over.

As they entered into the town Gajeel saw a few familiar faces, he was thankful the violence of the war hadn't reached this far out but that didn't mean the people didn't live in any less fear. Acnologia would often send out guards to the far off villages and towns to ensure they knew who their new king was, pillage said places for appearances sake and then leave as quick as they had come. He didn't want to stay here long, for more than a few reasons.

"Gather what we need for now, I'd rather not stay long. I'll meet back up with you in a few hours." He kicked at his horse and rode off towards a hill in the distance. Natsu knew where he was going and he would eventually follow to pay his own respects after he knew Gajeel had sufficient enough time.

After his mother's death and before the war Gajeel and Igneel had convinced Metalicana to let her rest at home in Oak Town, so this was where her grave had been placed. Gajeel was now more than ever thankful for this decision. He dismounted from his horse and allowed it to graze in the grass as he approached the headstone. "Mother." His mother knew him to never be one for many words so he wasn't about to start changing even now that she was gone, she'd just find some way of making fun of him even from the beyond. "This place is hell, I'll bring Pops here one day, I promise, along with Uncle Igneel."

If Gajeel could cry, he probably would at this point, but he had nothing left in him and he truly felt bad for it. So instead he just spent the next hour or so just sitting with his mother and enjoying the temporary peace. "Lucy made it out, so maybe eventually you'll be great-aunt, closest you'll probably ever get to being a grandmother."

"She'd smack you for that one and you know it." Gajeel hadn't needed to turn around to know Natsu had come up a few moments before. "She'd say something along the lines of 'Gajeel, you need to pull that stubborn, metal head out of your ass, find yourself a good girl and give me a grandbaby!' and then you'd get all puffy about it." Natsu gave a short laugh and Gajeel smiled, knowing he was all too right. That's exactly what she would have done and said.

"Yeah, yeah, well no time for romance now, got bigger things on my plate." He walked over to gather his horse but not before giving a kiss to his middle and index fingers and placing them against the headstone.

Natsu walked over and bent in front of the grave, "Don't worry, I won't let him get into too much trouble; not without me at least. Love ya Auntie, see ya later. Tell Pops I said hey." He smiled and placed his hand against the marker, removing it as he stood back up and walked over to his own horse. "They should be about finished," he paused for a brief moment and Gajeel picked up on it, "there's something you should see in town. Come on."

Arriving in town the two cousins tethered their horses and walked into the house where Lucy and Gray were. Gray was finishing doing various weapon mending and checks and Lucy was talking with an elderly woman. Gajeel and Natsu walked towards them.

"Pr-" A quick glare from Gajeel had the elderly woman changing her initial greeting, "Gajeel. Pleasure to see you again after so long. This was found on your mother's grave quite early this morning along with a horse tied to the large tree." She held out a note folded once over in her palm.

Gajeel took the note from her and unfolded it. ' _Until next time, Prince.'_ He didn't need a signature to know who it was from, not that she had signed it anyway but his curiosity got the better of him. "Are you aware of who left this note?"

"No, I'm sorry. The horse was tied to the tree next to the grave and the note was laying on top of the grave." The elderly woman shook her head gently as she handed Lucy a few loaves of bread to add to her satchel.

"Gajeel, that's my horse," Lucy started. "how did someone know she was mine and to even bring her here? She didn't even run off in this direction, she was heading back the way we had came." Gajeel didn't meet Lucy's questioning gaze.

"Who the _hell_ is that woman?" Gajeel growled under his breath as he crumpled the note in his hands all the while his thoughts went in a million different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Clover Town had been mostly quiet, the group had stopped a few times along the way to rest and replenish supplies but most of the sleeping was done in between towns whenever and wherever Gajeel had decided to make camp. His thoughts had been plagued by the mysterious woman, he didn't even feel like he belonged to himself anymore; his dreams belonged to the beautiful bluenette and his thoughts belonged to that damn woman. He had to be thankful for her, but that didn't mean he couldn't still curse her under his breath.

Clover Town was a welcoming change of scenery, the hustle and bustle of the populace was easy for the group to get lost within but yet also small enough in that it provided a lack of questions and recognition of the group. This was the last town they would be stopping in before their final destination, Magnolia Town.

"I will go secure us rooms at the hotel. If I have to sleep on the ground one more night I'm going to break." Lucy broke apart from the group and began to trot off towards the local hotel.

"Now who's royalty?" Gray smirked at the blonde as she glared back at him before spurring her horse into a faster gate and taking off towards the hotel once more.

Lucy wasn't royalty but she was a diplomat's daughter. Her father had put a lot of pressure on her most of her live and had even tried to arrange a marriage between her and the prince years ago but Gajeel wanted nothing to do with it. Natsu had however taken a liking to the girl and it wasn't long before the two had become a couple under her father's nose. Gajeel's mother had known, other than the prince himself she was the only one to have known of their secret courtship and she couldn't have been happier for her nephew. The day the war had started she had been in Magnolia with a few friends, a very old friend of the royal family had ensured of her safety and when she was finally reunited with Natsu, much to Gajeel's displeasure and constant bitching she refused to be separated from him. It could be worse and Gajeel knew that, he could be dealing with Gray's woman; but thankfully Gray was firm in his word of her staying in Magnolia.

The three men un-mounted from their horses and tacked them in the local stable next to the hotel, Gajeel had been sure to pay a little extra in order for them to be extra taken care of. Once inside they met up with Lucy to get their room keys and went up their rooms. Two rooms had been reserved in order to keep the hotel owner's nose out of their wallets and business. The couple had disappeared almost immediately leaving Gray and Gajeel to plan for the next day's travel and future endeavors.

"Does anyone in Magnolia know we're coming?" Gray knew the underlying message to Gajeel's words and no, he had not informed his fiancé of their impending arrival, but that didn't mean that someone else might know.

"No, though I wouldn't be surprised if Makarov does, that man seems to know everything about everyone even before they know it about themselves." Gray dug through a bag producing a map and laying it atop one of the beds in the room. "The main route is out of the question, our best route is to go around the mountains, it might add an extra day of travel but it's the safest and we'll be nearly undetectable. Leaving first thing in the morning shouldn't necessary, we could leave closer to noon which would allow us to get into Magnolia during the night, late the next day." He used the tip of his knife to demonstrate the route he was discussing.

"Damn old man. If he is aware of our coming I'm sure he has some information for us." Gajeel was thankful for the old man as pestering as he could be at times. He had helped him more times than he could count before and after the war had started. He was also one of the only ones who knew of Gajeel's frequent nightmares and had tried to gather information about the girl who haunted them. Last time they spoke he was still at a stalemate, without knowing what she looked like, things became much more difficult.

"He'll have information regardless of his knowing or not." Gray looked up at Gajeel as he walked over to glance out the window. "How long are we planning to stay in Magnolia?"

"Long enough. The place is safe, even that bastard isn't stupid enough to send troops into that city. We can stay for as long as we need to. We'll make our final plans to gain access to the city there." Gajeel pulled back the curtain to glance about the streets below. "They might even think me seriously injured or hopefully dead after that last skirmish. We can use that to our advantage." He watched as a few of Acnologia's troops walked down the street, they didn't seem to be on alert, just merely doing their patrols.

"Not many of them even know who you are at this point, or any of us for that matter. The higher ranking ones know, but he's not sending them out. If we play our cool and lay low enough we can get by undetected." Gray took one last look over the map and folded it back up and placed it back inside his knapsack. "How's your head?"

"Still hurts but not as bad." Gajeel replaced the curtain and walked over to the other bed, sitting down he began to remove his boots and gear. "That trio I mentioned." Gray looked up from digging through his bag. "It was the girl with them that returned Lucy's horse."

"I thought the note hadn't been signed?"

"It wasn't. But I know it was her. I have no idea who she is, but she's the one callin' the shots, the other two are along for the ride. I don't know if we can trust 'em or not, so be on your guard."

With that the conversation grew silent. Gajeel finished taking his gear off and spread out on the bed, Gray was still making noise on his side of the room but he couldn't be bothered to roll over and see what he was doing. He could smell the faint smell of alcohol and figured he was at least cleaning weapons. Gajeel allowed his mind to wander, something that normally would get him into trouble but he figured what the hell at this point. It had been a long time since he had properly laid down in a bed and it wasn't long before sleep won over his thoughts and drug him down.

...

Gajeel woke with a start covered in sweat and panting heavily. He sat up to try and compose himself and noticing Gray was asleep as quietly as he could he swung his legs over the bed and put his boots on while searching out his cloak. He stepped out onto the balcony hoping the fresh air would help to calm him down. It was that dream again, though it had been different this time, she had looked at him and he could see her warm smile but her face was still covered in shadows. Looking over the banister he noticed a cloaked figure dart around a nearby corner. _It couldn't be, could it?_ He wasn't sure if the dream was playing tricks on him or not but he leapt from the second story balcony and with a gentle yet loud thud he hit the ground and made his way to where the figure had vanished.

As he rounded the corner and searched throughout the darkness he could smell the soft scent of lavender and leather, from behind him he heard a small voice. "Bad dream?" He spun on his heel and standing there before him was the same mysterious girl.

As his eyes settled on her and he straightened himself to his full height, "You're following me."

"How can I be following you if I arrived here the day before you did?" She walked around him to put herself further into the darkness, his eyes following her and soon his body turned and did the same. "If you don't believe me you can check the hotel register." She said over her shoulder.

"So you're not following me, then how do we keep meeting like this?" She was just barely out of his reach with her back turned to him but with quick enough reflexes he could grab her, maybe a bit of fear would make her stop this little game.

"In a roundabout way you could say I'm...helping you." She paused for a moment and heard him shift behind her, she turned to face him and looked straight into his red eyes. "I know what you seek, Prince Gajeel, and you'll never attain it with what you're currently planning."

He had had enough, he grabbed her slim shoulders and pinned her against the wall of the alley. "I have had enough of your fuckin' games!" He shoved her small body against the wall for emphasis. "You will answer my questions. Got it?" He stared down at her, a sliver of blue hair had escaped from her hood and now dangled in front of her shadowed face and piercing gaze.

She stared back into his red eyes; he was glaring at her, his eyes held fury, anger, confusion and she could also sense fear behind them. She re-positioned her hood, fixed her stray hair and pushed his hands off of her shoulders while not breaking the stare down. "The answers you want from me will neither help nor hinder you. But I will humor you if you so desire."

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" His hands may no longer be holding her in place but his words would, he made sure of it with the tone of his voice.

"My name is Levy and I've known you for quite some time now, prior to the war. When we finally, officially met we..." He couldn't see her face but he noticed the shift in her stance and the quick turn of her head and before he knew it she had a hold of him by the arm and was dragging him further into the alley and around another corner. He heard them himself at that moment and pushed her behind him in a protective stance as he strained his eyes to look down the alley and watch as four of Acnologia's soldiers walked in about halfway. He could hear them talking about having heard voices and when they were finally satisfied by their lack of discovering anything they walked away. Levy shifted behind him and spoke again. "You're not the only one they're looking for, though I can promise you this much, the troops here are not looking for you."

"What are you talking about? Who are they here for?" He turned around to face her as she began to make a break for it.

"I must be going now, until next time, Prince." And with that she vanished into the night, alluding him once again. All he had gained at this point was a name, and not even a face to put with that name.

He cursed under his breath and made his way back to the hotel. He quietly made his way back up the steps to the room he was sharing with the weapon maker and realized he had forgot his key in his haste to jump from the balcony. As he approached the door he noticed it was cracked and pushed it open. A small bit of light greeted him as did Gray sitting on the bed across from him.

"It was her." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Gajeel closed the door behind him and sat on his own bed facing the dark haired man. "She said she's helping. She's not following me but somehow she seems to be one step ahead of me every damn time. It's like she's in mah' head!" Gajeel grabbed at the sides of head where his thick black mane gathered.

"We don't know if we can trust her."

"You're not sayin' anythin' I don't already know. Stupid, frustrating little shrimp!" Gajeel punched the bed beside him and gritted his teeth. "She's gone now."

Gray nodded his head and swung himself back into the bed turning off the bedside light and rolling over to find sleep once more. Gajeel followed suit, but he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep, if any for the rest of the night. _Levy._ She knew him, quite well, but how, where, why did she know him? What was she about to say about their meeting? That brought his mind to the soldiers they had encountered, she had said they weren't there for him, who were they looking for then? Her? He had received one answer from her tonight and was then rewarded with even more questions. He couldn't be for sure, but his gut told him that after tonight there was no question Magnolia wouldn't know of their upcoming arrival and she would be the cause for that.

...

The long hall was dark, the windows that had once lined it had since been covered with black curtains allowing for sight outwards but not in. As he walked towards the throne room the soldiers would bow their head at him as he passed by. His piercing gaze was enough for them to move out of his way and not face his wrath. Even the concubines, as seductive as they were, knew he was not in the mood tonight and had left him to be. As he got closer to the room the large doors opened up as if given a silent command and he walked forward towards the throne.

"Cobra."

"My lord." He bent to one knee and lowered his head, with the motion of Acnologia's hand he stood and continued. "We've lost them, they were last seen in Clover Town but we're unsure of when or even if they left."

"Nothing we can do about it now. It's not like they'll put themselves into any unnecessary danger."

"But the guards..."He was abruptly cut off with the wave of a hand.

"I'm no fool Cobra. You think me foolish that I sent two of my weakest guards to protect what is most precious to me, but I am not a fool." His tone was just and Cobra shrunk back. "If I had sent what you consider worthy guards, it would have only attracted attention. Unnecessary, unwanted attention. By sending those two daft guards I secured myself the best protection I could ever have for what I hold so dear."

"I fail to understand your logic my lord."

"Ah! You see, by sending those two no one will suspect a thing. Sending my best would only alert those around that what they are guarding is of high importance, which it is, but by doing what I have so carefully planned they will go unnoticed and un-provoked." Acnologia smiled back at Cobra as he intertwined his fingers.

"My lord, I believe I am coming to understand your plan, but I still fear it will not be enough."

Acnologia stood from the throne and made his way to where Cobra was standing. "I am fortunate to have someone as yourself looking out for me, but I can assure you I know what I am doing." He turned and walked over to the window, pushing back the curtain and looking out at the capital. "Don't chase her, she will not appreciate being backed into a corner, she'll be back soon enough. Those two guards won't allow her to get too far away. My little blue bird knows where her heart is, and she will come back to me in due time."


	4. Chapter 4

The forests outside of Clover Town were quiet save for a few wildlife scampering here and there. The river was down due to a lack of rain in this area making it easier for Levy to use the large rocks and cross it cutting down the time it took her to return to the campsite. The trio had been traveling in the area and had stayed in Clover Town for a couple nights to help with her alibi but last night she had snuck back, she knew Gajeel would be getting into town and she wanted to make sure he was okay, the dreams were starting to get to her. She could see and smell the campfire smoke and knew she was cutting it close, the sun would be rising soon and she needed to get back undetected.

Levy silently creeped back into the tent where the two soldiers were still asleep, the sleeping spell she had used would wearing off soon so she didn't have much time to get herself settled and back into her own sleeping bag as if she had never left. She slipped off her boots and carefully slid into her bag, it was terribly cold from her lack of being there for most of the night so she huddled closer into her cloak. It had taken her much longer than she had originally planned to get in and out of the town, his soldiers were getting out of hand, she had a feeling Cobra had sent them, Acnologia wasn't concerned enough to send troops after her, he had assigned these two to her after all.

They had been her personal guards for a few years now, she never use to have guards when she had stayed within the castle, but she eventually started getting antsy and when Acnologia was gone one day she had managed to sneak out. Cobra had been the one to find her and things did not go over well, after he had seriously reprimanded her for even stepping foot out of the castle and finally giving into her he demanded she had guards at her side at all times. Cobra had picked two of the finest soldiers he had under him, a set of twins, and Levy had freaked. Thankfully, Acnologia had given her permission to travel and agreed with her having guards but he paired her with Jet and Droy; she knew the real reason behind it, and while she hated admitting he was right, he was very much seriously right in his choice, the twins would have garnered too much attention and these two- as capable as they were- were not attention grabbers. Cobra would beg to differ, but then again he wasn't fond of the whole situation in the first place, he wasn't a fan of Levy; the feeling was mutual.

Jet was beginning to stir, she had barely made it back in time. Levy shifted in order to get a better look as he moved himself out from his own sleeping bag. He was staring at her boots- her wet boots. Shit. She hadn't realized they had gotten wet from where she had to cross the river otherwise she would have dried them off. Jet looked back over to where Levy was supposed to be sound asleep and then back at the wet boots, she silently prayed he wouldn't make the connection between them and a possible late night escape. He gave a heavy sigh and looking back at the would be sleeping Levy he stepped out of the tent; he knew.

Levy followed out after him a few moments later, she found him with his arms crossed leaning his back against a tree nearby sporting a very unsatisfied facial expression. "Lady Levy, how am I suppose to keep my word to Lord Acnologia when you're making things extremely difficult? He put Droy and myself..." His hand moved to rub at his temples, "he personally assigned us to your safety! When you decided to go on this little temper tantrum of an adventure we agreed to go with you, but we told you to not leave our sight!"

Levy was quick to defend herself "Jet, I'm sorry. I only went to the river!" She was cut off quickly by the tall man.

"Do not lie to me, Lady Levy, do **not** lie to me." He spoke slowly and with more authority than she was use to hearing come from him. "Where did you go? I have my speculations, but I would prefer to hear it directly from you."

She took a deep breath and breaking her eye contact with the tall slender man she spoke, "I went back to Clover Town. The man we helped outside of Oak Town, I wanted to make sure he was okay, I knew he was there and wanted to make sure he had made it safely. I snuck in, confirmed his well being and came straight back." She didn't mention the fact that she had been chased both in and out of the city.

She could see the frustration spread across his face as he rubbed at his temples, but he seemed to believe her half truth. He took his job very seriously, and as nice as him and Droy were she still couldn't be fully dependent on them, they were unaware of the true identity of that man and if she wanted her plan to go off without a hitch she had to keep them in the dark somewhat.

"We're going back to Crocus, you've had your fun, this little adventure is over." Levy's eyes grew and when she started to disagree he held his hand up and silenced her. "I'm going to go wake Droy up and once we're packed we will be teleporting back to his lordship. I suggest you gather your things, this is not a request m'lady." He walked away from her without allowing her to speak a word. She rubbed at her eyes before the tears could fall and pursed her lips. She looked back in the direction of Clover Town and sighed before making her way back to the tent.

...

The sky was an ominous dark as the storm rolled in, the shops had closed early and many of the townsfolk had retreated back to their homes. The smell of rain lingered heavily in the air and the flashes of lightening across the sky accompanied by the earth shaking boom of thunder gave way to the storm's not too far off arrival. A dark cloud of smoke had appeared and was hovering in the courtyard of the castle; the soldiers outside came to an immediate halt and presented themselves at attention as the cloud of smoke began to dissipate and from it three cloaked figures walked out. One taking a generous leading step forward and the other two flanking behind. As they walked up the steps to the castle the large stone doors opened and they stepped inside.

The foyer was large, massive more like, a huge chandelier hung in the middle of the of the room framed by two curving staircases leading up to two hallways, one leading off to the east and west wings of the castle and a center hallway leading up to the throne room. Where portraits of past royals once were, now large framed paintings of dragons hung; large, beautiful, destructive, mysterious dragons. The guards gave a salute as their audience approached.

"You're dismissed." Levy paused to make her command and when she saw the nod of their heads they turned to start up the left staircase as she turned to continue up the one at the right.

The guards stationed along the hallway to the throne room bowed to her as she made the long trek along the dingy wine colored carpet to the large mahogany doors. The doors opened for her to continue inside and shut behind her as she marched right on in, upon seeing the empty room she walked behind the raised area where the throne sat and walked up to a door hidden from curious eyes. The door lead into a secret room that would also connect to the personal quarters, this room was often used for meetings or quick escapes. She closed the door behind her and turned to see Cobra and Acnologia leaning over a large map of Fiore, at the sound of her entrance the two men turned to look upon her.

"Ah, my dearest Levy. I've missed you." Acnologia stepped away from his post and walked towards Levy.

"As I have you." She allowed him to remove her hood and unfasten her cloak, feeling the weight fall from her body and hearing it drop to the floor while exposing her travel gear. She wore a loosely fitted white cotton blouse and dark brown soft cotton trousers -that were tucked into her now dry dark leather boots- accessorized with a belt housing an attached pouch on her left hip full of various flasks, jewel, and other trinkets paired with a dagger hanging on her opposite side. Her eyes met with Cobras as she felt him slide her sleeve and shirt down to place a kiss above her left breast.

His lips felt cold against her warm skin and when he was satisfied with his marking he lifted his head and walked back towards where he had left Cobra standing. "Where have you been, my dear?"

Levy followed him and sat down in chair close to where the two men stood by the table but still out of the way. "Here and there. I believe Jet and Droy were getting bored with my adventures and they forced me return. Things were getting a little complicated anyway" She could feel the glare radiating in her direction from Cobra.

Levy looked about the room, various weapons hung on the walls, two large tapestries hung on each side of the room, one was tattered beyond recognition and the other was an image of a lion and a unicorn. Levy hoped this conversation would end quickly, she didn't want to be in room with Cobra and Mavis forbid the man take a hint and leave them some privacy.

The door opened before Acnologia was able to respond and a very flushed guard walked in. "My apologies my lord but you are needed immediately." The guard composed himself and bowed in the direction of Levy, "My lady, welcome home." She acknowledged him with a smile and a nod.

Levy watched as Acnologia gave a knowing nod to Cobra and turned to leave with the guard. As he passed by Levy he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I will be back as soon as I can. Do try to stay out of trouble My Dear." He returned her hand and left the room.

Levy stood from the chair and turned towards Cobra, "All those soldiers looking for me was hardly necessary. Do you really not trust my personal guards to keep me safe?" What she lacked in stance she made up for with her tone of voice and disgust filled glare.

Her relationship with the right hand man of Acnologia had been bad from the very beginning. He had instant dislike for her ever since she came to the castle, he couldn't understand why his lord had chose her of all people. She was nothing more than a simple daughter of a noble, and not even a well known noble. She held no value in his eyes, but Acnologia insisted she was the only one for him. Cobra kept civil with her due to her importance to his Lord and even if she was not particularly careful with her own safety he ensured she was never in danger.

"Don't bullshit me lady Levy, it's you I don't fully trust. When reports from my guards came in they said you were alone. I must ensure your utmost safety, and you are far too daring for my liking. If I had it my way you'd be locked in the castle or those two guards would be replaced with the twins, but alas that is not on his to do list."

"Be mindful of your tongue and it's tone, Cobra." Levy straightened herself, she was still rather tiny compared to the second in command but she had just as much if not more authority as him. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my quarters now." She turned to leave through a second door in the back of the room.

...

Gajeel was sitting at a table drinking from his no less than fifth mug of ale. The group had arrived in Magnolia a few hours prior; Gray was instantly drug away to a bedroom by his crazed woman, Natsu and Lucy were catching up with old friends and Gajeel was waiting for Makarov to get back so he could talk to him.

Makarov had been one of Gajeel's grandfather's closest friends and that friendship had trickled down to his own father, Metalicana, he had been on his council and was a trusted confidant. Makarov probably knew more secrets about the royal family than Gajeel himself did. Metalicana had secretly confided in the old man that he knew a war was coming and even before Acnologia had attacked Makarov had already started prepping per the King's orders and taken preventive measures in Magnolia. When Makarov had come completely clean with the Prince things went sour between them and Gajeel had left Magnolia in a fit of rage and distrust towards the old man; this was his first time back since that ordeal happened, they had kept in touch and conversed in different forms but as far as actually seeing each other, Gajeel hadn't bit that bullet yet until now.

"Brat."

"Old man." Gajeel continued looking forward drinking from his mug. With one last chug he finished off the amber beverage and set his mug down. He stood from his chair and followed the short, older man to a room at the back of the large hall.

Makarov had set up a safe house of sorts for various people associated with the royal family, most of them were children of nobles and council members whose parents had trusted the man with the safety of their lineage and then some were council members themselves. They could come and go as they pleased but they always knew there were safe here. A code name of sorts had been established amongst the safe house, Fairy Tail, and that's what people had come to call the place. Not everyone in Fairy Tail knew Gajeel's true identity and he preferred it that way, the select few that did know him knew better than to say anything on the matter.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other. You look well." Makarov sat down at a large oval table.

"Enough of that old man, did you receive my last letter?" Gajeel wasn't one for sentiments, he wanted to get straight to the point and preferably before either of his male partners joined them.

"I did. You didn't leave me much to work with but based off the description of the area you found her in and her very brief description, I believe the girl you are seeing in the dreams of your memories is the daughter of a noble by the name of McGarden, I am unsure of her name." Makarov placed his crossed hands on top of the table as Gajeel sat across from him.

"Never heard of 'em."

"Not surprised, he wasn't a very well known or liked noble for that matter. He was a widower and I assume he attended most of the gatherings at the castle, you may have come across the girl a time or two. I unfortunately don't have any more information than that my boy, I do apologize."

"Thank you none the less. What else have you got for me?" Gajeel inwardly sighed, he was hoping the old man had more information on his dream girl, but then again he had said it himself Gajeel hadn't given him much to work with.

"No leads on the trio. And as for what else we need to discuss I'd rather do that in the presence of your partners, I do hate repeating myself as do you I am sure."

"Very well, if you'll excuse me then." Gajeel walked out of the room slightly less frustrated than he had been when he entered, but it was hardly anything to brag about.

...

The bath water felt amazing, it had been a long time since she was able to relax like this. The scent of lavender and vanilla crept into her senses and the tension melted away, she played with the bubbles scattered across the top of the water. If there were any perk to being back at the castle this was definitely it Levy thought to herself. It was one of the few rooms in the personal quarters that Acnologia had left untouched, mostly at Levy's request. The room was a bright white, a contrast to the mostly dark atmosphere that now lingered throughout the castle. She wondered who had once claimed this room as their own, it was smaller than the others but just as elegant. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung above the bath and a graceful vanity stood at the far end. Inside the bedroom, was a large four-post bed accentuated with lace curtains. The same unicorn and lion tapestry from the hidden room also hung on the wall.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality and thinking it was most likely her handmaid, Yukino, she didn't react much. "Come in."

She was surprised when it was not her handmaid but instead Acnologia, Levy drew herself up to preserve what modesty she could. "My dearest." He closed the door to prevent anyone from following him in. Levy hugged her legs closer to her small frame.

"I'm nearly finished if you give me a moment I will meet with you outside." She said softly but he replied with shaking his head.

"Not necessary, I won't be long. I will be leaving for a few days, I wanted to tell you personally." He held his hand out waiting for her own while he sat on the rim of the large bathtub.

She placed her hand in his and hugged her self tighter with the other, thank goodness she had chosen to go overboard with the bubbles. "I see," She knew even if she asked he wouldn't tell her where he was going, but she asked anyway, "where are you going?" She looked up at him with soft yet sharp eyes.

"Bosco." He had answered her, the look of her face must have gave that thought away because he chuckled as he kissed the top of her hand and she took it back, dropping it back into the water to wrap around her legs. "Do behave." He stood and walked towards the door turning the knob and opening it, before exiting he turned to look at the small bluenette and gave her a cold half smile.

"Be careful yourself." She said as he left the room.

After his exit Yukino walked in and Levy let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "My Lady, I assume we will not be using the gold colored dress tonight?" Levy shook her head with a smile as her handmaid helped her out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. "I shall go prepare your gear for you then." Yukino returned her smile and skipped from the room.

Cobra had stayed behind in the castle and Levy knew he wouldn't come looking for her, if whatever was going on in Bosco was serious enough for Acnologia to have to leave the castle Cobra would definitely be too busy to make sure she was in her room. Playing that to her advantage, Yukino had given her the all clear and Levy snuck out to the courtyard, without her guards. She made her way around to the back garden, that was now littered with thorns from rose bushes that hadn't grown in years, tall weeds and various other ugly plants. She had once seen this garden in its prime and she remembered how beautiful and regal it had once been, it made her heart ache to see it in such shambles now. She quickly looked around and without wasting any more time she pulled her hood up and dissipated along with the smoke around her.

...

Magnolia. This was where he was, and she knew he was at Fairy Tail. She had to see him again, she had to talk to him again. She crept along the walls of a dark alleyway and slipped in through a window that thankfully someone had left unlocked. She was trying to adjust her eyesight to the dark when a light suddenly flickered on with nowhere to immediately hide she turned around to face who had just yelled at her.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?!" It was the pink haired man that traveled with the Prince, she recognized him instantly. She held up her arms in a defensive manner but he had already begun to swing at her.

She dodged his attacks just barely while trying to tell him to stop, he wasn't having it, he was too blinded by the fight he was trying to antagonize. She fell into a shelf, knocking off the contents and hitting her square in the back. It knocked the wind out of her and while she was recovering he took the chance to grab her and fling her across the opposite side of the room away from the exit.

Skidding across the floor and smashing against the far wall she quickly picked herself up and rushed back at him landing a punch to his jaw, while he was busy rubbing at the spot she had make connection with she dropped down and swung her leg out, effectively knocking him off balance and smacking his back against the hard floor. With him down she made a break for the door.

The door suddenly swung open nearly hitting her and she paused at the sight of Gajeel walking in, "What the hell is going on in here?!" He looked down at the floor where Natsu was getting back up and then met with her eyes.

Her eyes grew large and she shot towards him, before she was able to fully say his name, merely getting out a "Gaj-" before a board hit her in the back of the head. She stumbled and fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell happened in here?" Gajeel walked into the room and sauntered over to the body laying on the floor, rolling it over and instantly recognized the hooded girl.

"It was an intruder! I don't know..." Natsu was cut off as Gajeel lifted Levy into his arms and stomped out of the room without saying anything more, Natsu followed close behind him.

"Old man!" He shouted as he marched into the large hall. When Makarov walked out of his office Gajeel shouted at him again, "Where's Mira? She needs help." He looked down at the small body in his arms still covered by her hood which was starting develop a red stain from the head wound.

What was she doing here, how did she get in here? If she's here where are the other two, he had too many questions but right now he just needed to make sure she was going to be okay, she had saved him once before he could repay the favor.

"Gajeel! Up here, bring her up here!" A woman with long white hair stood atop the stairs and Gajeel whipped around to head in the direction of where the voice came from.

She ushered him into a small room that was often used for medical mishaps and carried her over to where a small bed was situated in the corner and laid her down, the white haired woman, Mira, pushed him from the room. "Wait outside while I look her over, you don't need to be watching while I examine her body. I'll come get you shortly." Gajeel stepped out of the room and upon looking over his shoulder he was just able to see Mira remove her hood as a cascade of wavy blue hair fell across the pillow shortly before the door closed.

...

The castle was decorated in an elaborate and elegant manner, it always looked enchanting whenever the royal family hosted such parties. Walking in, she marveled at the chandelier that hung above her in the foyer, light bounced off the crystals casting shadows on the walls as if fairies were dancing about the room. There were various portraits of the current and past royal families, and two marble staircases that framed a large statue of an iron dragon; gawking at the intricate details she nearly missed the cough directed at her by her father for slacking behind. Quickly catching up and following behind him they walked towards the ballroom, he excused himself to speak with a group of local nobles that Levy didn't seem to recognize, smiling she curtsied to the men and continued into the ballroom.

Her mask was itchy against her soft skin, it wasn't of the nicest quality mask, not like the other ladies were wearing, but it did its job for the masquerade she was currently attending. Her dress was simple yet pretty; it was dark orange in color with a strapless, sequined bodice and form fitting skirt. It accented her hips quite well while also being tasteful. She glanced around the room at the various occupants attending tonight's party, she recognized a few and her eyes made short work of finding him. She smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture.

She watched him for a brief moment before he was ushered away by a pink haired man. Continuing her admiration of the ballroom her eyes settled on the garden in the courtyard and Levy soon found herself surrounded by numerous different colors and variations of roses. Taking a large red bud in her small hand she smelled the wonderful fragrance, allowing it to clog her senses and creep into her head. "Beautiful."

"I couldn't agree more," a deep voice came from behind her, she released the rosebud and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Your Highness!" Standing before her was the Prince himself; his long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his mask was the face of a dragon with the strap acting as the tail. She curtsied to him and he offered her his arm, slowly she took it and he lifted her back to a proper standing position.

"That would be how you might address my father, my name is Gajeel," He played with the petal of a rose between his fingers, "we've met before but I've never heard your name?" He ushered her through the garden to where a small stone bench sat beside a koi pond and motioned for her sit.

"You remember me?" She gave him a questioning look and he nodded with a smile, "I'm honored. My name is Levy. "

"Levy." With a smile still spreading across his face he leaned down and kissed the top of her hand, his smile grew as he witnessed a blush dance across her cheeks. Levy looked around the garden in a failed attempt to hide it and he spoke again, "The garden was my mother's. Do you like it?"

Levy lit up, her eyes seemed to twinkle at him as she excitedly nodded her head and clasped her hands together, her blue curls bouncing, "Oh yes! It's so beautiful!" She composed her features as she looked beyond the Prince sitting beside her when she spotted the pink haired man from earlier coming towards them, Gajeel turned and followed her gaze before standing to greet him.

"Your Highness, my apologies but your attendance is being requested inside." The pink haired man, she remembered him to be Natsu now- his personal guard, bowed and turned to go back in the direction he had came from.

Turning back to Levy, Gajeel was thankful she was unable to see his eyes and the sadness they were conveying at the moment. "It was a pleasure, Levy. Please do save me a dance," she offered her hand back to him with a warm smile but instead he placed his palm against her right cheek using his thumb to gently stroke her soft and warm flesh now dusted with a pink tint and placed a chaste kiss on the opposite side.

She hadn't had that dream in a long time, and her heart ached at thinking she may not get to feel those feelings again. Levy was slowly coming back to a conscious state of mind and could vaguely hear voices, but it was the same deep voice she had just heard in her dream that made itself known and she following that voice she began to wake up.

...

Mira stepped outside of the room with a calm expression on her face, Gajeel looked to her for answers. "Is she okay?"

Nodding her head with a small smile she answered him, "She'll be fine," she assured him, "she'll have one hell of a headache whenever she wakes up, but she's fine. She should be waking soon, other than that, she's in perfectly good health." Mira didn't mention the marking she found above the blue haired woman's breast, it was a rather strange marking and she wanted to ask Gajeel about it, and about her but she didn't get the chance when he gently moved past her and walked into the small room.

"Gajeel," He turned back to her with a stoic look on his face, "be easy on her, if she happens to have a concussion don't make her strain too much."

This was his first time seeing the elusive girl and he had to admit she was beautiful. Her small, full red lips were partially parted and he noticed them twitch with each breath, she looked strangely familiar but he couldn't place where he knew her from. He wanted nothing more than to shake the poor girl and demand answers, but he knew better; he feared what Mira would do to him if she caught him assaulting her when she just warned him otherwise and after he had so brashly asked for her help in taking care of girl.

So he ever so gently shook her shoulder and called out to her, "Hey, Shorty, wake up. Can ya hear me? Wake up!" He could see her starting to stir and a sleepy moan escaped from her mouth. "Yer almost there, wake up!" He said it a bit louder now and was happy when she started to slowly open her eyes.

With her eyes fully open they darted about the room until they finally settled on the man looking down at her. "Where am I?" Her voice was soft but he heard her well enough.

"Yer the one who broke in here and don't even know where ya are? Come on now." He wanted to be nicer to her, he really did but he also wanted some answers, so he took his niceness down a notch and spoke with a stern tone. "What are ya doing here? How'd ya even know of this place?"

She sat up slowly in the bed and rubbed the back of her head wincing in pain. "You were so much nicer in my dream, Gajeel."

He blinked at her in surprise, "Dream? The hell are you talking about? Look, I was told to go easy on ya, but I want some answers and I want 'em now."

Levy stared back at him coldly, she couldn't break her resolve yet, she had to know she could trust him even if he was the man from back then. "Am I not in your dreams as well?"

He jumped from the bed and glowered at her with a snarl, "What the hell did you just say?"

She straightened herself in the bed as a wave of pain washed over her, grimacing she looked into his red eyes and tried to find the man she knew from years ago. "I know about your dreams. I have them too, don't you remember who I am?" she watched him as his eyes scanned over her body and then returned to hold her in a gaze.

"You died," realization struck him and he spoke softly.

Levy shook her head, loose blue waves glided across her face and she pushed them back with a delicate finger, "No, I didn't die. Your mind turned those dreams to nightmares. I'm very much alive, Gajeel." She studied his eyes as they flashed from cold and harsh to soft and confused.

Looking away from her he stared at the floor as he fiddled with the buckles on his gloves, "Levy." She smiled and moved her hand to place it against his cheek, her bright and warm hazel eyes met with his piercing red and her smile grew as she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

Her smile faded but her eyes shown with sincerity, "There's still much I can't tell you, but you'll know in time. For now just trust me, okay?"

Gajeel took her hand still laying against his cheek into both his larger, rougher hands and gave it a light squeeze silently giving his acceptance. Outside the room he could hear the footsteps of someone coming down the hall and unconsciously he placed himself between her and the door as he watched waiting for it open. Levy, noticing his actions peered around the larger man to see what had him on alert.

A soft knock came first before the door opened and Mira glided in. "Forgive my intrusion. I've brought you some medicine, Dear." Mira paused a moment noticing Gajeel relax himself before standing up and walking towards her.

"Thank you," Gajeel touched Mira's shoulder as he walked by her, she smiled in reply. Nodding his head in the direction of the petite girl sitting up in the bed, "This is Levy."

"Hello Levy," Mira beamed, "I've brought you some medicine, it might make you drowsy though."

Gajeel strode over to the door and glanced back at the two women, Levy was staring at the medicine now in her hands when she looked up to meet with his gaze a small smile escaped her lips as he turned back around to walk out the door.

Gajeel headed for Makarov's office. His thoughts were muddled and disoriented. He knew who she was now, but it didn't make any sense. If she really was Levy, which he had no doubt she was, how was she here and how was she the one from his dreams? He had clear as day watched that girl be murdered in front of him. He felt foolish for not recognizing her surname when Makarov had mentioned it, but then again she hated being associated with her father so she rarely used the name.

His dreams may have indeed been nightmares, but even his memories told him he had watched her die. Was his mind playing tricks on him? The two women that haunted his memories and dreams were one in the same, the one he had loved and broke and the one he had lost. None of his thoughts made sense, there were too many holes and a headache was starting to wear on him.

Rubbing the sides of his temples he walked into the office of Fairy Tail's master only to be greeted by not only the master himself but Natsu and Gray as well.

"How is she?" Gray was the first to speak, he was sitting in the corner sharpening a blade sheathing it as Gajeel shut the door and sauntered in.

"She'll be okay, Mira gave her some medicine just now so she's probably asleep," Gajeel leaned against the wall his focus shifting to Natsu, "I applaud you for the quick take down, and whereas I would find no greater pleasure than beatin' you senseless at the moment I understand that you were doing it out of defense and protection of the safe house. The situation wasn't exactly as it appeared but she meant us no harm."

"Thank you for understand, but I still must apologize for my actions. Had I known-"

"I probably would have done the same," Gajeel interrupted and Natsu bowed his head in understanding.

"Why is she here?" Gray spoke again, "If she's here then doesn't that mean the other two are as well?"

Gajeel had forgot to infer if she were alone or not, he had merely assumed.

Makarov had been listening silently at his desk and finally took the opportunity to speak, "I believe the young lady is indeed alone," the three men turned to look at the older man, "after she was taken upstairs I sent a handful of members out to survey the city. A few returned shortly before our gathering here and reported nothing out of the ordinary. She managed to get in alone I am convinced, though how she avoided detection from the watchmen at the gate is rather curious."

Gray looked towards Gajeel for an answer but noticed he was looking just as perplexed as he was, "She didn't come in through the main gate?"

Makarov shook his head, "No my boy, she did not. The men at the gate reported no one has entered or left Magnolia since early evening."

More unanswered questions, but they didn't seem to leave him nearly as frustrated as before for some reason, "Take a break and enjoy the time here, I have some answers I need to obtain from her so our plans will be put on delay." Gajeel pushed himself off of the wall.

"Lucy'll be happy to hear that, as I'm sure Juvia will be as well," Natsu winked at Gray as Gray merely replied with smirk and a chuckle.

I'll be back before she wakes," Gajeel stepped out of the office and made his way out into the night of Magnolia.

...

The room smelled of sweat and man, not that any of them cared though. The lounge was fairly empty as most of the soldiers were on patrol, had gone with Acnologia himself or were on an assignment from Cobra. Jet was currently sitting on the couch attempting to nap but his thoughts were keeping him from doing anything of the like save for sulking.

"I'm going to check on her," Jet picked himself up from the couch, it was a wasteful effort to do anything except worry he had truly upset her by forcing her to come back to the castle, he wanted to find her and apologize.

"Good luck. Do you want me to come with you?" Droy was sitting at the table playing a game of poker with another soldier.

"Nah, I screwed up, I'll go fix it," glancing at the flush in Droy's hands a smirk crossed his face leaving Droy's opponent in this card game perplexed.

Being her personal guard allowed him entry into the wing where her personal quarters were located, though being allowed entry into her room was another story depending on how angry she might still be with him. His boots softly echoed against the plush dark purple carpet as he strutted down the hallway. He approached her door and with a deep breath he knocked.

He could hear the click of the door unlocking and slowly opened to reveal Levy's handmaid, Yukino, "Jet, what are you doing here? My Lady did not summon you."

Jet took a step back and gave a shallow bow before answering her, "No, she did not. I am here to apologize for my actions from earlier in the day. Is the lady decent?"

"I am terribly sorry but she is not here-"

"Where is she?" A third voice interrupted Yukino, Cobra. Behind him flanked the two twins.

People would not think them of twins, one with blonde hair and the other dark. They looked nothing alike but there was no question of their true relationship. People had more couth than to trek down that path and invoke their rage.

"General Cobra, I was unaware of your presence, my apologies," Jet saluted the man before turning back to Yukino in anticipation of her reply.

"With her Lord being gone she felt it best to spend the night in his bedchambers, if you need her I would be happy to take her a message but I am unable to allow you access into My Lord's private quarters."

Cobra sighed, "I only wished to make my attendance available to her if she desires it. I am remaining here in the castle while His Lordship is away."

Yukino nodded, "I will let the lady know. We thank you, if there's nothing else I will be retiring now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the men replied in unison.

"Now as for you," Cobra scowled at Jet as the twins stepped up to either side, "if Levy is not here she couldn't possibly have summoned you, so why are you here?"

Jet shrunk back, "I am here unannounced. I came to apologize, we had a disagreement earlier and it was weighing heavily on me."

The blonde haired twin stepped forward glowering at Jet, "You allowed yourself to show weakness in front of her, what kind of personal guard are you?" Jet recoiled at the man, "I can't understand why lord Acnologia trusts placing her safety with you and that other cretin. Upon his return do not be surprised for your title to be relinquished."

Cobra outstretched his hand to silence the blonde, "Sting, that will be enough. The two imbeciles do not know the full extent of what it is they are being trusted with," a wicked grin flashed across his face as he turned heel and strode away, the twins in tow.

...

"He had Sting and Rogue with him as well, I don't think he'll be back tonight but I am unsure how long I can keep up this charade, my Lady." Yukino's voice was coming from a projected image emanating from a trinket hanging loosely around Levy's neck.

"No I understand, thank you for your quick thinking. I hope to not be long, but please do not catch fire from my actions." Levy peered down at the image of Yukino as she smiled back at her.

"My lady I will take care of you and myself, you can be certain of that, do not fret."

Levy heard footsteps coming towards her door, "Someone is coming, thank you again Yukino." The image vanished and Levy pushed the spherical ornament back into her clothing and spoke after a knock sounded at the door, "Come in."

The door creaked open and in walked Lucy, "I thought I heard another voice," she glanced about the room as if looking for someone else before meeting Levy's eyes and smiling, "must have been my imagination. Hello, Gajeel would be furious if he knew I were in here-"

"Then maybe you should go Lady Heartfilia," Levy's voice was sharp.

"You know who I am?" Lucy sounded shocked and took a shy step forward.

Of course Levy knew who she was, that memory haunted her like a nightmare, it was just shy of a year before the war started.

_His lips were soft against hers, as were his hands as they traced over her body. His usually rough and strong hands touched her with such passion. As he bit at her bottom lip she let a giggle escape._

_"Shh, do you want us to get caught?" He whispered in her ear as his lips moved down her neck._

_"Don't be mean Gajeel," she smiled and tilted her head giving him easier access to her neck and leaned into his embrace._

_With one last kiss against her collarbone he raised his head to look into her beautiful hazel eyes that always managed to captivate him, "There's something I need to tell you, you trust me right?"_

_Levy looked affectionately into his warm red eyes, oh how she loved them and often found herself drowning in them during moments like this, "Of course I do, what's wrong?" Her voice laced with worry and confusion._

_A cough came from the end of the hall before Gajeel could answer her, "Excuse me, but they're here," Natsu gave a bow and walked away._

_"Gajeel, who's here? What's going on?" Levy gently tapped at his chest to get his attention, seeking answers he was clearly not giving her._

_Gajeel looked back down at the woman still wrapped in his embrace, "Go into the garden and wait for me there, I won't be long."_

_"Gajeel, what's going on?" Levy looked about as if someone were about to appear and force them apart._

_"Trust me. You will won't you?" His eyes pleaded with her and she nodded reluctantly, he leaned down to meet with her lips and then turned to leave. The sound of his boots faded as he walked further away from her. She hugged her self unconsciously, her body felt cold now that is wasn't being held by his arms._

_She knew better than to act upon her thoughts, but he was being far too cryptic for her liking. She snuck down the hallway until she heard voices coming from the foyer. Quietly she hid behind a suit of armor, concealing herself and peered around to see who the voices belonged to._

_She recognized them instantly, she had seem them numerous times, her father had tried to get in his good graces but failed at every attempt; The Heartfilia's. It was the Master of the house and his daughter, Lucy if she remembered correctly. She had heard Natsu mention her a few times._

_"Your highness, it is a great honor to be granted with your presence this day," Levy slipped behind a suit of armor, now that she knew who the voices were she had no need to watch the spectacle she could focus solely on the words they exchanged._

_"The pleasure is mine. Is this the beautiful Lucy I have heard so much about?" Hearing those words slip from his mouth she through caution to the wind and peered back out to observe his actions. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Gajeel, her Gajeel, take the woman's hand in his own and place a kiss on her knuckles. Her blush infuriated her._

_"Prince Gajeel," her sing song voice made Levy's blood curdle._

_Your highness," it was the man speaking now, "we have been traveling most of the day, might we take a seat somewhere and discuss the matters of the wedding over drinks?"_

_Wedding. What was he talking about, who's wedding?_

_Gajeel had released the tramp's hand by this point, "Yes, in regards to the wedding between Miss Lucy and myself-"_

_Levy had had enough, she had grown sick and pushed herself from the suit of armor essentially rocking it and causing the sword to fall loose and clatter to the floor._

_She knew she had just alerted the party to her presence and with one look back she saw his face grow pale at the sight of her rushing away._

_"Levy!" She could hear his voice calling for her but she wanted nothing from him, she couldn't stomach whatever it was he had to tell her; so she ran. Out into the courtyard and away from the castle grounds, ignoring the calls that grew fainter behind her._

"Of course I know who you are, future wife of Prince Gajeel and Queen of Fiore," Levy spat.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy stood in the small room bewildered at the words that had escaped the blue haired girl's mouth, "No, you're mistaken." She took a step back almost retreating for the door, escaping from the daggers being cast in her direction by the girl perched on the bed in front of her. "He turned the engagement down, he said no. I never..."

"I'm well aware of what I heard that day," Levy's voice sent a chill through Lucy's body, was this why Gajeel had told everyone to stay out of her room? She was only trying to be nice and thank her for returning her horse.

"That day?" Lucy gasped as the memories flooded her, "You were there, you were the girl behind the suit of armor, I saw you!"

Lucy recalled the day when her and her father had been summoned to the palace. Her and Gajeel had plans to discuss the engagement with her father, with the recent loss of the Queen, Gajeel didn't want to keep up the charade any longer, he wanted Lucy to be happy and he wanted to be happy himself. Lucy had Natsu, she had met him the first day she had ever met Gajeel and he knew they were meant to be. Lucy had wondered why he had been so quick to accept dissolving the engagement, Natsu had never told her the real reason.

That was when she saw the girl hiding behind the suit of armor. At first she thought her a curious maid of the palace, but when she became startled at the mention of the wedding she knew at that moment she was the reason Gajeel had so quickly agreed to their wishes. The hurt that that showed across her face had broke Lucy's heart and when she ran away Lucy knew that was the first time she had heard mention about the engagement. When Gajeel had returned alone her heart had become heavy for the Prince.

Lucy couldn't believe the girl in front of her was the same girl from all those years ago. She had watched as Gajeel broke down after her disappearance, he had shut himself off and grew cold. After the war had started he changed again though; he was still cold but for another reason, he never mentioned the woman again, in fact it was as if he had forgotten all about her. It was as if everyone had forgotten all about her.

The tension in the room was heavy, Lucy had her hands cupped to her mouth as a stream of tears escaped from her eyes, Levy's lip shook as she was fighting an internal battle with herself and holding off her own tears. If she really was the same girl, Gajeel needed to speak with her.

There was no warning when the door opened and the familiar pink haired man walked in. Lucy turned and collapsed into his arms, staggering back Natsu wrapped his arms around the crying girl and glanced towards Levy who had finally given into her own struggle and was currently drowning in her own tears.

"What's going on? Luce, are you okay?" He stroked her hair as he felt her fall apart in his arms.

Levy needed to leave, she couldn't be here a moment longer, for once she had too many questions left unanswered. Natsu was astonished when Levy leapt from the bed, "I need to leave," she assured him of her return before she turned to walk out the door and escape down the hall.

The pain in her head was throbbing as she searched for an exit, she was terribly lost and was unable to use the smoke screen and teleport while still inside the building. As she continued her trek down the hallway a door opened and she slammed into something hard yet soft.

"Levy?" Gajeel had been on his way to check on her so he was rather perplexed when she was suddenly crashing into him in a crying fit. Taking the girl by the shoulders he lead her into the room he had just stepped out from and shut the door behind them.

Levy hadn't meant to run-literally-into him, she was only trying to find an exit and she would return in a day or so, there was someone she desperately needed to talk to; she needed some of her own questions answered before she had a break down and she was getting very close to that point. She walked into the room with Gajeel and he ushered her to the bed, she sat down and put her head in her hands, the pain was catching up with her now that the adrenaline was slowing down.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" He spoke softly, probably the softest she had heard him speak to her since she reunited with the man.

She wiped a stream of tears from her face and with a sniffle she spoke, "Lots of things but I did manage to meet Lucy."

"Ah," Gajeel sat next to her on the bed and stared at the floor.

He hadn't intended for Levy to meet anyone until after she was healed and when he was confident enough in the answers she had yet to give him. And Lucy was the last person he had wanted her to meet before he had the chance to talk to her. He thought he had been clear when he told everyone to stay out of her room. The strings on his heart pulled as he watched the girl beside him lose her composure and allowed more tears to fall from her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, but something was holding him back.

"I hadn't realized she was the woman traveling with you, but then again why wouldn't you want to keep your fiancé close by?" She half laughed as she spoke but he could hear the pain in her words.

Gajeel lifted his hand placing it under her chin and forced Levy to look at him, "She's not my fiancé. I called off the wedding, she's with Natsu. She was always with Natsu, that's why I called it off. She never saw me that way."

Another tear rolled down her cheek, " Well I'm sure I made a real fool of myself by now then. Why did you call it off? The wedding I mean."

"I told you, she's with Natsu. It was love at first sight for those two, the engagement lasted maybe a month before he came to me askin' to call it off. I obliged. And don't worry about Lucy, I'll talk to her."

"No other reason?" she pressed.

Gajeel squinted as he tried to pull something, anything from his thoughts, "I don't think so, but honestly I'm having difficulty remembering back that far," turning back to Levy and holding a palm to her cheek he wiped away the tears still littering her face.

Levy moved her head from his hands and stared back down at the floor, she knew his memories would be hazy but hers were steadfast and she remembered that day as if it were yesterday, the day her heart shattered and she had lost the man she had loved to Lucy Heartfilia, but now she was with Natsu? Is that why he had been holding her so close?

Levy needed answers, answers that were not here; she knew where she needed to go, who she needed to talk to and unfortunately that was back at the castle. For the past few weeks she had been the one holding all the answers and now she didn't know up from down. He was the only one she could believe at this point, especially with Gajeel's memories being altered. She heard the man beside her shift and when the feeling of warm hands encircled her own her eyes darted to where the pad of his thumb was rubbing the soft skin of her upper hand.

"Tell her she's welcome for my returning of her horse," Levy took her hand back and stood up from the bed, making her way to the door.

"You're leaving again?" Gajeel stood up, towering over the small woman as she nodded her head, "Why?" He pleaded.

"I don't have enough answers right now," she could see the confusion in his eyes, "I promise I will return but for now I must go," she stared into his eyes as he stared back at her and for a few brief moments their eyes just lingered, searching each other, trying to find something they weren't sure they were looking for. Moving away from the bed she never broke their eye contact, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" He grabbed her wrist before she was able to open the door.

Levy shook her head, "I can't tell you, if I do, they'll hurt you," she glanced out the window and continued, "I'm actually surprised they haven't come for me yet."

"So you did come alone. You've never been alone, why now?" He wasn't intentionally trying to stall her but he just wasn't ready for her to leave yet, and especially not with her head wound, "what about your injuries?"

She softly touched the injury on the back of her head, "I'll seek medical attention when I get back home and to be honest, I snuck out. Only my handmaid knows I'm here," looking back into his crimson eyes she nearly melted, "Tell Lucy I'm sorry, I'll be back in a few days. Trust me?" She used the same words he had last said to her.

Gajeel felt a sense of déjà vu wash through him, he wasn't sure why but he felt he could trust her and with a nod he allowed her to walk out the door. His heart stung at the thought he might not see her again but he had this notion to believe her words, she would come back. She always managed to appear at random moments but the feeling of knowing she was coming back and unsure of when had him slightly on edge.

...

After a few minutes Gajeel gathered his thoughts and stepped out from the room making his way back down the blue carpeted steps into the large hall. He spotted Gray sitting in the corner with Juvia and walked over to him.

Sitting down at their table he smiled at the busty bluenette, "Good evening Juvia." She smiled back at him as she stood up and placed a kiss on Gray's cheek before walking away, "she didn't need to leave."

"I've told her the less she knows the safer she is, she's come to understand that. She meant no disrespect." Gajeel nodded his head as Mira brought over a mug of ale for each of the two men and left with a wink. "So, Levy was it? She just left, what happened?"

"I wish I knew. She said she'll be back. She misunderstood my relationship with Lucy and said a few things to her," he took a long drink and slammed the mug back on the table, "Dammit Gray, I know who she is and yet I don't. My thoughts aren't making any sense, I know I use to be in love her, but I can't for the life of me remember anythin' about our relationship, it's like this massive hole is in my memories," he tugged at the sides of his hair in frustration, "She's the same girl from these crazy nightmares I've been havin', but I swear to you Gray, that girl died. She's dead. And that girl," he pointed to the door as if Levy were standing there, "is obviously very much alive. I don't fucking understand what's going on!"

"You have me confused so I can only imagine what you're feeling, but I think I know someone who can help," Gray stood up from his chair and walked over to a man sitting on the far side of the room.

Gajeel watched as the two men had a brief conversation before the black haired man got up and followed Gray back over to the table he was sitting at. Gajeel wasn't familiar with the man, which hopefully meant the man wouldn't be familiar with him. Gray obviously knew him, so he would trust him based off that measure alone.

There weren't many people Gajeel could trust nowadays, most thought he was dead and he preferred it that way. It was easier for him to make his plans, come and go as he pleased from towns and cities and not make any false promises. He would get his kingdom back, he wasn't sure how or when, but he would get it back.

"Gajeel, this is Warren. He drabbles in telepathy and I... briefly told him you've got some unexplained holes in your memory." Gray introduced the man and sat back down where his unfinished ale was awaiting his return.

The man named Warren held his hand out towards Gajeel, and reluctantly he returned the gesture and shook the man's hand, "What is it you can do?"

"If you'll allow me, I'll read some of your memories, but in order to keep your privacy I'll do it rather quickly, what I'll mostly be focusing on are any holes or locks you might have or if the lapses in memory you're experiencing are indeed just forgotten memories over time. May I?"

Still squinting at the man, Gajeel moved his eyes to Gray who assured him it was indeed okay, he wouldn't get anyone involved that didn't need to be and if by any chance he saw something he wasn't suppose to he was a trustworthy individual.

Gajeel looked back at Warren and with a smirk he gave the man his approval, "Don't dig too deep."

Warren placed two finger against his own forehead while simultaneously placing his palm on the side of Gajeel's head, asking Gajeel to relax and close his eyes he closed his own and took a deep breath. His face went from relaxed to tense and back again numerous times. Gajeel's memories flew past his subconscious in a whirlwind of speed, assuming what he was seeing was the same as Warren.

When the man finished he opened his eyes and spoke, "Wow, your head is a mess," Warren took back the hand he had placed on Gajeel and sat down at the table while attempting to compose himself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gajeel asked coldly, he wasn't exactly thrilled by the statement from the man who just looked into his mind.

"You're not wrong in thinking there are holes. Your memories have been tampered with, and big time. There are too many skips and holes all over the place, it's like they're shadows and I can't see around them. It's hard to explain but ," looking up at Gray and back to Gajeel he let out a long breath and continued, "there's a lock on your memories, that's the easiest way to say it. Someone put it there, and I can't get past it."

Gajeel huffed and gripped the side of his head, "You mean to tell me someone is messing with my head?"

"No one is messing with your head exactly, they're not pulling any strings, but they've definitely put up some blockades. They're trying to keep you from remembering, _something._ Anyway, that's all I can do for ya. Sorry it wasn't much, but hopefully I was able to help somehow."

"Thank you Warren," Gray tapped the man on the shoulder as he stood up and walked away, "Well, there ya go Gajeel. Do you think she's the culprit?"

"Shit, I don't even know. I didn't think I was actually goin' to be be right in my speculations. I wish he were here, this is something he would know how to handle," he finished off his ale as Lucy glided into the room, Natsu in tow, "I gotta go talk to Lucy, I'll catch up with you later."

Gray knew who he was referring to and Gajeel was right. His body had never been found after the war started he had vanished without a trace, not even Makarov had information on the man. He had to be alive, but where the hell was he?

...

The room had a certain chill to it, it was further away from the main part of the castle and he preferred it that way; people left him alone and he was able to do his work in peace. He didn't care much for the inhabitants of the palace, save for one; she was the exception. He hadn't seen her in a while, but then again she tried not to spend much of her time in the castle and he couldn't blame her. He felt a shift in the air and before the door even opened he turned to face it. Walking in through the heavy wooden door was Levy, badly bruised and covered in bandages.

"Levy? What the hell happened to you?" Levy staggered towards the large man as he caught her in his arms, "You fool, you used too much magic in your condition and now you've drained yourself."

Levy looked up at the exceptionally large man, he had a dark complexion and a more than massive build. A scar adorned the left side of his face, directly over his eye, he never talked about it but Levy had suspected it was from battle. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Lifting her up into his arms he carried her over to the large plush chair that sat in the corner of the room, "I'm going to get you something to drink, I'll be right back."

Levy watched as he went through another door on the far side of the room. She always loved spending time down here, it was a quiet place to read when she wanted to escape and no one bothered her down here unless it was absolutely necessary. She laid her head against the back of the chair and relaxed, he was right she had managed to drained herself. She hadn't been at her full strength before teleporting which had put her body under too much stress and now she feeling the full effects.

The room was darker than the other parts of the castle she frequented, it was a fairly large room with stone walls and floors, in the corner was a large wooden table, most likely made of oak if Levy had to guess. Battle axes and great swords adorned the walls and a leather bound book sat atop the table that housed various spells.

"I brought you some warm tea, it's all that I have though it might not be as good as what you're use to," Levy hadn't heard the large man return until he was standing beside her offering her a warm mug.

"Thank you," she sipped at the hot beverage as he brought a chair over from the table and sat down across from her with a concerned expression across his face.

He hadn't known Levy long, only since just before the war started. Gajeel had introduced him to her and he had taken an instant liking to the small lady. He was thankful for her, she had been the reason Gajeel had smiled for the first time after his mother's death. When the war had started he had been the one to track her down and tell Gajeel of her location and because of certain circumstances, he felt guilty for what had transpired. She never once blamed him and she probably never would but he couldn't help but blame himself. That was why he went into hiding and followed her here, he would protect her in Gajeel's stead while she protected him.

Levy held the warm mug in her lap taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "I want to stop what we're doing to him. I can't handle it anymore, I can't stand to see the emptiness in his eyes when he looks at me. He's asking too many questions and I'm running out of half answers."

She didn't raise her head but he could tell she was crying and when a tear managed to hit the stone floor his suspicions were confirmed. She told of her more than direct reunion with Natsu and how she had got her injuries and also her encounter with Lucy, he noticed her breathing hitch when discussing that subject.

"He called that off long before Natsu ever went to him, he called the engagement off because of you," he knew that's what she had wanted to hear from Gajeel but he wouldn't have been able to tell her that in his current state of mind. "He did it for you, Levy. He's in there, you know he is and if you stop all this now everything would be in vain. You've got to hang in there a little longer, it's almost time. You've got to stay strong. You know as well as I do you could and probably would both die if we stop this prematurely. "

Her eyes held an emptiness he hadn't seen in years as she stared back at him. She didn't speak, didn't move, just sat there and stared. It wasn't until she picked herself up from the chair and took a few steps forward that she turned back to the dark complected man and spoke again.

"I want him back so much, Li-" The mug slipped from her delicate hands and crashed to the floor scattering ceramic shards about the room as she clutched at her chest and fell to her knees.

"LEVY!"

He raced forward to catch her and rolled her over to cradle her in his arms. She was gasping for breath and he quickly noticed his hands were covered in blood, he removed a hand from her back and a puddle began to pool on the floor beneath her. Gently rolling her back over he noticed a deep gash between her shoulder blades where blood was profusely pouring from. He gathered her up into his arms and fled from the room.

He raced up the stairs and heading for the medical ward, she was barely conscious and losing more blood by the second. Her breathing was becoming more shallow as he passed by the soldier's private quarters.

A light grip on his forearm slowed his steps and he looked down at the girl who now had a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth, "Co...bra. Get. Cobra," she breathed before closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel sighed as he looked out the window. It was sunny today, as it had been for the past week. There had been no word from Levy since her departure, and though she said she'd be back in a few days, those days had uneventfully passed by.

Gajeel remembered Levy's parting words to trust her, and he had- he still did- but where the hell was she? He twisted the window's curtains in his grip, ignoring their protesting sound as they ripped at the seams. He snorted as he watched a mass of clouds in the distance. They were a slight grayish color and would no doubt be dark and heavy with potential rain by the time they reached Magnolia tomorrow.

The sound of a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"You look miserable. It's kind of pathetic really and you're going to rip down the curtains if you don't calmly let them go. Still nothing from her?" Gray said, leaning against the open door with his arms crossed.

Gajeel grunted and pulled the curtain closed as he strode over to where Gray was standing.

"No," he said firmly. "Something had to have happened, she said she'd be back."

His face remained stoic, but Gray knew him better. Gajeel had been on edge after only a few days had passed, and now he was just being downright anxious and angry. He knew his old friend was fighting one hell of a battle on the inside, and Gray had long since come to the conclusion the black haired prince was not the kind to believe in "no news is good news." Instead, he was the kind who instantly thought of the absolute worst outcomes one could imagine.

"Listen, pick yourself up. You're driving everyone crazy and you've got bigger things to deal with at the moment than some girl you don't even know" Gajeel attempted to interject, but Gray just brushed him off and continued.

"Focus on your original goal, we need to start strategizing about how we plan to actually get into Crocus. She'll be back eventually, I mean, she's a woman, she probably just can't decide which cloak she wants to wear."

Gajeel was less than impressed and the scowl that was plastered across his face showed every bit of it. He pushed past his longtime friend and made his way down the hall. He needed a strong drink.

_'She's okay, she has to be okay',_ Gajeel repeated to himself as he did his best to push back the ill thoughts that had since taken refuge at the front of his mind. If he could have it his way he would go out looking for her himself; and, in a way he had been on the lookout for her while in Magnolia. The men at the gate had reported that no one had left around the time she had walked out of the safe house. The girl had snuck in undetected and she had most likely snuck back out the same way. But that didn't stop him from searching anytime and every time he was in town.

"If I knew where exactly to look for her I wouldn't be here right now, but fine, I'll give it another day or so. But I need to go out today, I need new bootstraps," the surly man grumbled. Gray rolled his eyes and followed behind the large man as they began their trek down the stairs.

Walking into the large common room he was greeted by Lucy.

"Hey, I'm sorry Gajeel."

"You better not be apologizing for what we talked about the other day, it's over and done. That's not why she left, though I can't say for sure why exactly she did leave."

He sat down and waved at Mira, signaling her to bring him a drink.

"I was out today, I didn't see any trace of her." Lucy hung her head.

"She ain't here. She's gone." he yelled with a sharp tongue.

Lucy jumped back and giving no reply, turned and walked away.

"Do you want to fight? Seriously, I'll spar with you if it'll fix this shitty attitude of yours! I have had quite enough of it!" Gray slammed his hands down on the table and then pointed towards the back of the hall where a door lead outside to a grassy area.

"Get up, let's go."

...

"Has she woken up yet?" Cobra stood in the entryway watching as Yukino cleaned Levy's gaping wound and prepared clean bandages.

She shook her head in his direction before turning back to continue cleaning the injury.

"Well, she woke up last night but all she did was scream because of the pain, so Pantherlily gave her a strong sedative and she's been out since then. The wound isn't getting any worse, but at the same time, it's not getting any better. It's a very strange injury." Yukino turned her attention to the General. "Will Lord Acnologia be coming back soon?"

Cobra walked over to the window and stared out at the courtyard.

"He contacted me shortly after this happened and should be getting back today, unless this storm continues to get worse."

"He's not using his magic?" Yukino sounded surprised. Lord Acnologia was always so protective of Levy and concerned for her well being; for him to have not been here sooner was something very out of the ordinary.

Cobra sauntered over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Levy.

"He will be here today. He wanted to leave sooner but I told him she was stable enough for the time being and for him to find a more suitable moment to leave. Let me know if she wakes up," with one last glance down at the sleeping bluenette he headed back towards the door. "Yukino, I imagine lord Acnologia will want her in his private quarters, if she is stable enough have Pantherlily assist you in moving her to his room." He turned around to acknowledge Yukino's nod before he walked out of the room.

Closing the door behind him he was greeted by the girl's two less-than-worthless personal guards. Their worrisome expressions did nothing to falter Cobra's anger.

"Where the HELL were you two?"

The men recoiled at their general and could do nothing but utter incomprehensible mumbled replies.

"It doesn't matter, you are both relieved of your duties," he spat. "I'll be replacing you with the twins effective immediately." Cobra stomped away before they were able to say anything more.

Night was quickly approaching when the door to a room hidden behind the throne slammed open and Acnologia slumped in.

"My lord!" Cobra stood to greet him as he walked past him to the door that would lead to the private quarters. "She is in your room."

"How is she?" The one-armed arrogant man asked as two men climbed the stairs to Acnologia's private wing.

"She's better than she was, as she is stable now. What the hell happened in Bosco? How are _you?_ " Cobra moved in front of Acnologia cutting him off and demanding an answer from the man.

Cobra stood firm as Acnologia glowered down at him.

"Just some... complications," he replied, obviously dodging the question. "I'm more concerned with Levy's condition at this point, so if you're finished with your incessant worrying I'd very much like to be go be with her now."

...

The room which Acnologia now called his own was once the King's own private quarters. He had since made the room darker and more to his personal standards. The only other person in the castle who was allowed entry into the room without an escort from Acnologia himself, or prior permission, was Levy.

Outside the door, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, stood Pantherlily. A serious expression cast over his face, he immediately stood straight and uncrossed his arms when he heard footsteps coming up the hall. He bowed his head at the two approaching men.

"My Lord, Cobra. She is inside. Yukino is cleaning the wound again, as it became agitated when we moved her from her quarters. She remains stable though."

Acnologia moved past him and pushed open the door. In the middle of the room stood a large four-post bed surrounded by a sheer black curtain. As he approached the bed he could see the steady rise and fall of the sheet covering Levy's body. Cobra remained by the door as Pantherlily excused himself back out into the hallway. Acnologia sat at the edge of the bed as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his bed, brushing a loose curl from her face he heard movement from across the room.

"My Lord!" Yukino had walked out of from the bathroom, her hands full of clean bandages. "Please forgive my rudeness."

She walked over the side of the bed as Acnologia stood up to give her some room.

"I'll be done in just a moment, I'm terribly sorry." The handmaid said as she bowed her head at his presence.

"So long as she is properly cared for I do not mind. Leave us once you are done," he turned towards where Cobra was standing. "You as well. I would like some time alone with her now that I am back."

Yukino finished wrapping the bandages around Levy and fully bowed to Acnologia.

"My Lord, please do be easy with her, she is still recovering. She is also under a very heavy sedative at the moment."

With that she gathered the dirty bandages and walked toward Cobra who now had the door open.

"I will do nothing unnecessary. I understand she is still injured and you have my thanks to you for taking such good care of her in my absence. Cobra, I will speak with you tomorrow. Leave us be for now."

He waited for the door to close before he walked over and locked it, slipping off his long cloak he dropped it to the floor as he strolled to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in next to Levy.

The next morning Acnologia awoke to movement in his bed. He rolled over to see Levy attempting to get up. She was obviously in pain and seemed rather sluggish, her breathing was somewhat labored. He reached out to touch the top of her hand, alerting her to the fact he was now awake.

Levy shifted her body to turn around and look at Acnologia, scrunching her face up at the pain the movement had caused.

"Acnologia, when did you get back?" Her eyes followed him as he got up from his side of the bed and walked around to stand in front of her.

"Will you help me stand?"

He held his hands out to take hers and gently pulled her up from the bed.

"I came back last night; you were still asleep. I'm sorry I was not able to be here sooner, I was unable to travel myself." He pushed aside her robe to place a kiss above her left breast and then walked over to the door while still keeping a watchful eye on his treasure.

Levy glided over to a large mirror. She pushed the robe off her shoulders and drew the fabric up to her chest preserving her modesty as she turned around to survey the wound on her back. It looked terrible by her standards, but it was no longer bleeding. Her stomach churned with the thought of what it had looked like when it was still fresh. She could hear Acnologia speaking with someone standing in the hallway and eventually recognized the voice as Pantherlily's.

"How long have I been asleep?" she questioned still looking at her injured back in the mirror.

"Off and on for the past nine days," Pantherlily answered, standing at the threshold of the door. "You're coming down from a strong sedative, do be cautious. I'm going to go find Miss Yukino and I'll be back shortly."

Nine days. She was suppose to have been back in Magnolia by now, this wasn't suppose to have happened. What exactly had happened? Her thoughts instantly went to Gajeel- she had told him she would return and for him to trust her. What if he had given up on her by now, or worse, what if he just didn't even care? She hadn't even been able to properly discuss things with Pantherlily. She still had a few of her own questions that needed answers.

Acnologia stood cautiously watching her face convey an assortment of different emotions, thinking she was concerned about her injury he approached her slowly and gently touched the wound on her back.

"I'm sorry, beloved. It shouldn't scar."

The door opened shortly afterwards and Yukino walked in. She bowed to Acnologia before walking over to Levy and looking at the wound.

"Oh. It's actually started healing," the handmaid observed.

Levy looked back in the mirror at her injury. "What do you mean?"

"The wound wasn't healing, I mean it wasn't really doing anything. I was able to care for it, and get the bleeding to stop but nothing more. It has healed more since last night than it has in the last nine days. It still has a long way to go, but it is finally starting to heal," Yukino explained as she looked perplexed. She had been prepared to care for a gaping wound and was clearly not ready to see this much of an improvement overnight.

"You should still take it easy though," she added, and then did what she was able to do to help the continuing healing process. Before leaving the room she laid out a dress for Levy to change into and, giving a final bow in her Lord's direction, she retreated from the room. Before the door was able to shut Cobra had appeared and walked in.

"I have relieved her two guards from their duty and have replaced them with the twins," he announced. Cobra waited for the backlash he knew was to come from the blue haired girl.

Levy's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"What?! They are not the cause of this injury! Why was I not consulted about this? I will not stand for this!"

Acnologia placed his hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"It is true they're not the cause of the injury, that was due to my own carelessness as I did not realize it would have this effect. But I agree with the replacing of your guards."

Levy scowled at both of the men in front of her, "It doesn't matter at the moment, what your handmaid said about your injury has peaked my interest. I believe that us being together has sped up the healing process, therefore you will not be leaving my side, nor will I be leaving you."

"You'll not be returning to Bosco I take it then, My lord?" Cobra crossed his arms.

"No, I will be," he traced Levy's cheek with the back of his hand. "And _you_ will be going back with me. I will not let you out of my sight, not after this."

The reality of the situation suddenly dawned on Levy; she would not be going back to Magnolia. She would instead be going with Acnologia back to Bosco and essentially breaking her promise. She inwardly sighed. She shut out the conversation Cobra and Acnologia were continuing to and leaned into his hand that was still resting on her cheek. She placed her hand atop his and with a gentle squeeze she released it and walked to the bathroom.

She had to admit he was right about the healing having sped up by the two of them being closer to one another. The pain had also subsided, and though it still hurt, it was nowhere near as painful as it had been. She slipped out of the robe and into the dress Yukino had left for her.

The storm outside was still going strong and a loud crack of thunder sent her rushing out the bathroom, momentarily forgetting about the audience outside and attempted to quickly compose herself. Cobra snickered at the young woman before he excused himself from the room leaving Acnologia and Levy alone once again.

"We will be leaving in two days for Bosco my dear, I want to ensure both of us are strong enough magically to make the journey. Sting and Rogue will be going with us as well," he added as he noticed her less than pleased expression. "It's the best option for the time being. They'll be protecting the both of us; after this ordeal I need to make absolutely sure you are safe."

"I understand. If you'll excuse me, I am going to my quarters to prepare some things. I will be back."

Levy walked back to her personal quarters; she needed some alone time to sort out her thoughts. When she reached her room she locked the door and collapsed onto her bed. She wanted nothing more than to cry into her pillows for a good long time, but she couldn't let the weakness overcome her. She shot up from the bed and started thinking of a way she could get a message to Gajeel. She wasn't strong enough to use her magic and teleport there and back and now that she couldn't leave Acnologia, there was no way she could ask to go into town. She would have to use a different means of getting a message out.

She stood up from the bed to retrieve her bag and begin packing for Bosco when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Lady Levy? It's me."

Levy unlocked the door and pulled it open, allowing Yukino to walk in. Upon seeing the soft-spoken woman, Levy instantly got an idea. She turned to smile at her handmaid who smiled back at her.

"Yukino, I have a very large favor to ask of you."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a damp and dreary day. The chill in the air signaled that winter was getting closer. The days had passed by quickly and the departure for Bosco was a mere few hours away.

Levy was finishing up writing a note which she was intending to leave with Yukino. The note- intended for Gajeel- didn't say much. In the instance it was confiscated, the information it contained could not be used against anyone. But knowing Gajeel as she did, the lack of information would probably only end up leaving him frustrated. Well, at least he would know she was okay- for the most part.

She sealed the letter and on the front of the envelope she wrote a G in simple calligraphy.

Tucking the envelope into her cloak and fastening the brooch at her neck, she reached for her boots and started slipping them on. As she finished buckling them, a noise outside her door stole her attention. Levy waited for a moment before she heard the noise again and moved towards where the sound had came from.

As the blue-haired girl unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open the body of her previous red haired guard fell in, crashing onto the carpet of her room. She jumped to the side as his body barely missed her and shot her eyes up to see what had transpired in the hallway.

"What's going on?" she shouted.

Her eyes settled on the much larger body of Droy, bent over a small bench that resided in the hallway. As she stepped out of her room Levy was greeting by the twins, Sting and Rogue, as they stared back at her with a fierceness in their eyes.

Rogue stepped forward and dropped to one knee.

"These two were outside your door, Lady Levy. They have been relinquished of their duties, meaning they currently have no permission to even be in these halls."

Levy looked back at Jet as he picked himself up off the floor and cupped his nose, blood streaming through his hands as it poured from his flat, defined snout. She looked back at Droy who was still bent over, clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

"I _summoned_ them," she spat at the black haired man. "I will not excuse your actions. You are dismissed for now. Both of you. Do not let me see either of you again until Lord Acnologia and I are ready to depart. Get out of my sight," she yelled as she stomped her foot, her finger pointing them in the direction she demanded they take.

"Lady Levy," Sting stepped forward.

"I. Said. Leave."

Levy went over to where Droy lay hunched over and ushered both him and Jet inside her room, promptly shutting the door behind them. She helped the larger man over to the chaise that sat against the wall, and after ensuring he was okay she walked over to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later with a small hand towel and bowl of water.

"Here, clean yourself up," she handed the bowl and towel to Jet. "What were you two thinking coming up here? You had to have known something like this would happen."

Jet wiped away the blood from his face and dipped the towel in the water, washing off the lingering red fluid before placing it back to his nose and speaking.

"I was never able to apologize for forcing you to come back here, and then you got hurt and we weren't able to know of your condition. We just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay before you left with lord Acnologia."

"Fools! Of course you're forgiven, and you're lucky that's all the punishment you received out of this stunt! Please try not to do this again. Compose yourselves and go back to the guard's wing of the castle. I'll be leaving shortly."

Levy walked back over to her bed and finished placing the remaining few items in her bag. Neither of the men moved, causing Levy to spin on her heel with intent to lecture them about their own well being. A soft knock at the door and the sound of Yukino presenting herself interrupted her.

"My lady? Oh, I'm sorry. I was unaware you already had an audience."

"They were just leaving. Please, come in."

Levy gave each of the two men a quick hug and ensured them she was okay and would be just fine in her upcoming travel. After thanking them for taking care of her for the past few years, they said their goodbyes and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. With the two ex-guards taken care of, Levy could return to her original mission.

"Yukino, I have a letter for you. Are you sure you're okay with doing this?"

"Of course my lady, who am I to give this letter to?"

"Go to Magnolia and seek out an older gentleman, short in stature. He is kind and will speak gently with you. He usually spends his mid mornings near the downtown area amongst the shops, you'll know him when you see him. Say nothing of me to him, simply hand him the letter and he'll know what to do[1] . If for any reason you are caught just relinquish the letter, there is nothing in it worth more than your well being. Understand?"

Yukino nodded her head as she took the envelope from Levy's hands and slipped it inside the pocket of her apron.

"I understand my Lady. How are you feeling? I'd like to take a look at your back if I may."

Levy walked over and sat down on the chaise that Droy had previously sat upon and pushed down the top of her dress. The wound had healed a great deal, only a portion of it still existed. The speed of the healing was still somewhat of a mystery but Levy had a feeling it was somehow connected to Acnologia.

Acnologia had been quick to avoid the topic of his own injury when she had asked him in their bed chambers each night, instead he would turn it around and draw an interest in her's. The man would never turn his back to her, not even in his sleep, so she had been unable to see it for herself. In fact, this was the first time she was able to be alone, he had not left her side since his return.

Levy's door opened and she quickly pulled her dress back up into it's proper place as Acnologia walked in.

"Yukino, finish with Levy's bag she'll be coming with me for the time being."

"Yes, my Lord," Yukino bowed towards the long haired man and then turned to Levy. "I'll leave your bag with one of the twin guards, if I am unable to see you prior to your departure please do be careful and I shall await your return."

Levy smiled in reply to her handmaid and turned to walk over to Acnologia. Wrapping his arm around the blunette's petite waist he lead her out of the room and down the hallway. They walked mostly in silence down the hall of the private quarters until reaching the end where a guard opened the door into the throne room. He tightened the hold around her waist and escorted her inside.

"How are you feeling?" Acnologia said suddenly, and Levy jumped at the sudden break of silence. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm feeling alright, thank you. I'm still a bit tired but there's no pain, just a dull soreness," she answered as she looked up at the long haired man. "How are you?"

Acnologia continued to walk with her down the long dark blue carpet and directed her towards the war room which was hidden in the back. He glanced down to briefly meet her eyes before averting his gaze back to the direction they were headed.

"Don't worry about me, you are the one that is most important my dear."

He lifted his hand from her waist to touch the mark above her left breast as Levy stared back at him. With another gentle touch he pushed back a loose curl from her face and opened the door. Levy walked past him and stepped in first to see Cobra hunched over the table in the center of the room with various vials placed in front of him, Pantherlily stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

Levy's eyes danced around the room and eventually settled on the vials placed about the table. Walking up to the table she gently picked one up and turned it over in her hands, they were unlike the usual magic vials she was accustomed to.

"What are these?"

"They are for holding blood," Pantherlily spoke up.

Levy looked at him confused as he kicked off the wall and walked up to the table. Acnologia had taken his place at her side once again and she could feel his arm resting in the middle of her back.

"Blood? Whose blood? I don't think I understand."

"My dear, with the recent event Pantherlily wanted to conduct an experiment. I'll let him explain it to you while I discuss some things with Cobra. I assure you everything is and will be just fine." After placing a kiss against the hair on the top of her head he dropped his hand from her back and moved away to the far side of the room.

Pantherlily took another step forward, standing where Acnologia had been just been. He laid a small bag on the table and opened it removing a needle and a few clean pieces of cloth. He then pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic and a long strip of soft leather.

"What is the purpose of the blood?" Levy watched him as he continued to prepare his workspace.

Pantherlily took a deep breath without meeting her gaze as he continued prepping, "Your injury has me very intrigued, so I would like to run a few tests and I hope to be able to determine the composition of your blood and see what other secrets it might hold. Surprisingly, lord Acnologia was just as interested as me and he agreed with my experiments. I drew his blood earlier."

He reached out his hand, holding it open and waited for Levy to put her trust in him. She placed her hand in his and he flipped it over as he began to palpate up and down her arm for a vein.

"What kind of tests are you running, or rather, what answers are you hoping to achieve?"

"A variety of tests, but I feel I should share with you that some of the tests are using a taboo kind of magic. Make a fist and pump it for me, good girl. This might hurt just a little bit. Don't watch, that tends to help," Pantherlily coached as he moved his eyes to look up at her. She was looking at him now, her expression sad.

"Does the taboo magic worry you?" he asked.

Levy shook her head in disagreement as she felt the small prick of the needle slide underneath her skin. After the slight pain had subsided she watched as the red substance slowly filled the vial.

"Lily, my whole existence is a taboo," her voice was pained.

"He doesn't think so." Pantherlily stated simply.

When he was satisfied that he had enough vials of blood to complete his tests with, he removed the needle from Levy's skin and wrapped a clean piece of cloth around the puncture site, telling her to apply pressure to help stop the excess bleeding as he gathered the filled vials and placed them in a separate bag.

Levy looked away from her arm and caught the large man's eyes before he returned to cleaning up the mess he had made. He called to Acnologia letting his Lord know he had finished and would be excusing himself to his quarters to finishing working on the tests. As Pantherlily walked out of the room he rested a gentle hand on Levy's shoulder before returning her smile and walking out the door.

Levy sat down in a large plush chair against the wall, drawing her legs in closer to her as she rested her head on top of them. She waited for Acnologia to finish his business as she stared at the tattered tapestries that clung to the walls.

He doesn't think she's a taboo? Those words would be nice to hear if they were the truth, but in reality that's exactly what she was; her entire being was a taboo.

…

Gajeel paid the woman who was running the small shop and then looked around for his guard, who had unsurprisingly vanished once again.

_'_ _Some personal guard he is,'_ he thought to himself. He shook his head, thanked the woman once again and walked back outside to the busy street.

The sun was high but the soon to be winter chill still lingered in the air and the citizens of Magnolia were bundled up in warm clothes. Gajeel was no exception to this. He drew his cloak tighter and wrapped a long black scarf around his neck. He refused to wear anything but fingerless gloves saying they made it harder to draw his weapon if need be so he opted for shoving his nearly numb hands deep into his pockets.

As he was nearing the Fairy Tail safe house, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Makarov speaking with what appeared to be a teenager from his distance. Rolling his eyes he finished walking the distance to the door and went inside.

"Does anyone else find it creepy that the old man is always talking to younger girls?" Gajeel spoke to one in particular.

"Gajeel! There you are, where'd ya go?" The pink haired man jumped up from the table he was currently sharing with Lucy, Gray, and Juvia.

"You went in the same store as I did, flame brain. Where the hell did _you_ go?" he snapped back.

Natsu kicked at the floor and mumbled an apologetic, "Oh yeah," as he turned around to go back to the table, Gajeel following behind him.

Another cold draft whipped through the large common room as the door opened and closed. Makarov walked in and strutted over to Gajeel's table.

"Old man, if you keep talkin' to the young'uns people are gonna start to say somethin'," Gajeel said matter of factly to short old man.

"Actually, that young girl is who I came to talk to you about. Let's go have a nice little chat in my office. Gray, you might as well come too."

Makarov walked away in the direction of his office as Gajeel got up from the table and waited for Gray to say goodbye to Juvia, who in turn walked away with Lucy. Natsu had somehow managed to disappear again. He had been keeping somewhat of a distance from Gajeel ever since he had attacked Levy. Gajeel was not angry with the eccentric young man, he knew it had been an accident. But Natsu was still blaming himself, and the fact that Levy still hadn't come back nearly two weeks later was making his guilt do terrible things to his psyche.

The two dark haired men followed the older man into his homey office and Gray closed the door behind them. Makarov motioned for them to take a seat and after they had made themselves comfortable, he began talking.

"The young girl I was speaking with gave me an envelope. I can only assume this envelope is intended for you, Gajeel my boy."

Makarov handed over the small envelope and Gajeel turned it over in his hand, inspecting it from all angles. He didn't recognize the calligraphy. Gray handed him a small knife and Gajeel sliced along the edge opening it to reveal the letter inside.

"Besides the G on the front, why do you think this is for me? Who was the girl? I've never seen her in my life," he inquired as he took out the letter.

"She didn't state her name, she was only told to look for a 'small elderly gentleman.' She was even aware of how to find me out in town. She was a darling girl, very soft spoken, but very out of her element."

Gajeel handed the knife back to Gray as he opened the letter and instantly recognized the elegant script.

_G,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm terribly sorry I have been unable to return after I promised you I would. I assure you I am safe and well, I just ran into a few complications and I am unsure when I will be able to see you again._

"Who is it from, Gajeel?" Gray cut in.

"It's from _her_ ," he whispered in reply as he continued to read the note.

_I will try to find a way to reach you again if I am able to. My injury has healed and please assure your guard that I hold no ill feelings towards him. Take care of yourself, until next time. –L_

Gajeel crumpled the letter in his palm as he stared at the floor. He opened the letter again and reread it, trying to figure out if there was something else there, something he might have missed. Nothing had changed. Nothing jumped out at him. There was no secret code. It was still just a simple letter with nothing more to it than just her always simple, never quite an answer, words.

"She's okay but she isn't sure when she can come back," Gajeel glared at Makarov. "The girl who gave you this, what did she say?"

"Nothing, my boy, only that she was told to seek me out and gave me that envelope." Makarov pointed at the crumpled piece of paper in Gajeel's hand.

"Levy must have given her Makarov's description, but not his name, I don't think she was here long enough to catch it. She intentionally left you out, Gajeel. Even the envelope only has an initial."

Gajeel turned his head to look at Gray who had reached over and stolen the near destroyed letter from his prince's hand and began looking it over.

"There's nothing even remotely useful in this letter. Only says that she's okay and she's not mad at Natsu. That was the whole point of the letter. I find it quite odd."

Gajeel quickly stood from his chair, knocking it over and all but ran to the door.

"I'm gonna go look for that girl."

"She's long gone by now!" Gray hollered back at him.

"I have to at least try," Gajeel yelled behind him as the door slammed loudly behind and he rushed down the stairs and out the doors into the winter chilled city.

Dashing for the main gate of the city he grabbed one of the guards and gave a rough description of the girl he had seen speaking with Makarov. Both the captured guard and his partner shook their heads. Gajeel told them that if she did come through, they were to stall her as long as they could and find some way of alerting him. Before the anxious man could run off again, one of the guards told him to check the back gate, it wasn't an exit from the city itself as it only lead to the river but if someone who wasn't from around here happened to see it they would likely mistake it for the main gate. Gajeel thanked them and hurried off in the direction of the river.

As he neared the gate a familiar gray cloak came into site. He walked up behind the slender figure gripping her wrist and turning her to face him. The woman spun around abruptly eyes wide with shock and before she could elicit a scream Gajeel clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I am not going to hurt you, I only wish to speak with you. Do not scream. Got it?"

Yukino nodded in agreement, the man was over twice her size she was not about to try and fight him off. Gajeel removed his hand from her mouth but kept the grip on her wrist.

"This letter," Gajeel held up the crinkled piece of paper and Yukino's eyes followed to it widening even more before she shot them back to Gajeel. "Did Levy give you this? Where is she? Why didn't she come back?"

"I'm sorry I can't answer any of your questions."

"Hell, ya sound just like her. Dammit, just try and work with me here. What can ya tell me?"

"I have no idea who you are sir. If that letter was intended for you I am not aware of it, my Lady only gave me the envelope and told me to seek out a small elderly man and give it to him. You look neither small nor elderly and you're definitely not the man I gave that letter to, so who are you?" She snapped back at him.

"I'm…a friend. Who are you to her?"

"If you are referring to Lady Levy, I am her handmaiden. She's never mentioned a friend of your sorts, so how am I able to believe or trust you?"

"Is she okay? Where is she? Just tell me _something_ for Mavis' sake!"

"My lady is fine. If you'll excuse me."

That was all the information he was going to get out of the quiet, yet sharp tongued woman. She pulled her wrist back and Gajeel relinquished the hold he had on it. She flipped her hood back up, concealing her light blue-blonde hair and turned heel to walk away.

"Hey!"

He called out to her and she turned around to look back at him.

"That's not the main gate, go back up this road and turn left. Tell the guards you've already spoken to me, they'll let you go."

She turned back around and went in the proper direction Gajeel had mentioned to her, before she got too far away he called out to her again.

"Tell her, tell Levy, to be careful."

She didn't turn around to listen but only stopped and once she was sure he was finished she starting walking towards the gate once more.


	9. Chapter 9

The room they shared in Bosco was much smaller than the one they had back in Crocus. Acnologia had dismissed the twins telling them he would resume with his duties tomorrow. He had used a great amount of magic to transport the four of them back to Bosco and even for Acnologia himself it had taken a toll on him.

Levy had slid open the door that opened to a balcony and was currently standing outside with her arms draped over the banister admiring the new forest scenery. The sound of heavy boots could be heard coming from behind her and when the new King settled himself beside her she turned to face him.

"Why won't you tell me what happened? Shouldn't I have some sort of idea of what to expect if this might ever happen again?"

"I don't plan for this to happen again, like I told you before, it was due to my carelessness. I will be more aware after what has happened," he replied as his deep voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Levy met his eyes straight on and fully turned into him as she placed her hands against his chest.

"How can you plan for something like this to happen or not happen? I thought I was going to die! You…you weren't even there; you didn't see how scary it was." Her voice trailed off as she stared back out into the night.

Acnologia rested his hand against her cheek as he turned her to face him once again.

"You belong to me Levy. And I will never hurt what belongs to me. That's precisely why you are here with me and those two guards were replaced. Do you distrust me so?"

"No, I'm just concerned. For myself and for you. I also feel like a bird in a cage, I'm not meant to be kept in a cage, Acnologia."

He tilted his head upwards but never moved his eyes from her as a smirk crept across his stoic face.

"Is that why you snuck away while I was gone?"

Levy's eyes went wide and her lips quivered at his revelation. What all did he know about her latest excursion?

"I should have known I couldn't cage a free bird. You came back, as you always do, but you went alone and that is what has me so concerned. I will take your cage away, but that doesn't mean I can't clip your wings."

Levy didn't have time to react, for as soon as she opened her mouth to retort, the large manor they were currently staying in shook and a deep rumble spread out across the vast area. Losing her balance as the balcony shook beneath their feet, Levy tumbled into Acnologia. Wrapping his strong arm around her and bracing himself against the wall of the manor he secured her against his chest and saved her from her inevitable fall.

Levy instinctively wrapped her arms around the man as the aftershock subsided and the rumbling quieted down. Remaining close to him as she released her hold around his large chest she looked around curiously.

"What was that?" she questioned.

Acnologia gave her a toothy grin as he looked down to meet her shocked eyes, "Would you like to see what brought me here to Bosco?"

…

She clutched the back of his long, black cloak as she followed behind him down a poorly lit spiral staircase. The only lighting was the occasional torch hanging on the wall, as well the torch Acnologia was using to guide them down the stairs. The walls and the stairs were all made of a dark colored stone, absorbing much of what light they had, which made it even harder to see where she was going. Behind her Sting and Rogue's footsteps could be heard.

As they rounded another corner, various voices could be heard accompanied by the loud rumbling sound again. From their current location the sound seemed almost like a growl. New light danced across the dark walls at the next turn, and the group was greeted by numerous guards holding various weapons- poised and ready to attack- but not at them.

As Acnologia stepped to the side and looked down at the small woman who was still clutching his cloak, she shifted her eyes from his to look out into the large room. Hazel eyes grew large as they followed the sight before her up and up, until she found herself stepping away from her protector and walking towards the massive beast itself.

Acnologia watched her curiously as she walked closer, following her every step- ready to intervene if need be. The twins stood back towards the stairwell they had come from.

She was drawn to it.

The beast snorted and lowered its head as it watched Levy approach. Its large, scaled tail flicked in response to her movements, causing a few guards to jump forward. The beast reared back and a snarl ripped from its mouth, Levy's trance was broken as she back stepped into Acnologia's chest, his arm coming to rest at the small of her back.

"That's a…"

"Yes. It is a dragon," Acnologia finished her unspoken words.

"How? What is it doing here?"

"My lord," Rogue stepped forward, "does General Cobra know about this?"

The dragon had calmed down now and was currently lying on the floor his eyes focused on the blue haired woman. Acnologia turned slightly to answer Rogue's question.

"He does. We've been looking for this dragon for a very long time. That disgusting old King knew of its existence but kept no record," he spat as his lips turned up in a devilish grin. "Now, I plan to make sure this dragon knows who his king really is. The whole of Fiore can't oppose me now, not the King of the Dragons."

Levy had once again found herself drifting towards the beast, lifting its massive head he extended his neck towards the girl as it gave another snort, Levy's cloak billowed from the warm gust of air that escaped its nostrils. Tentatively, she reached her hand out.

The dragon surprised all present by meeting her halfway and pushing his snout into her palm.

"Levy?"

Sting had stepped forward, eyeing her and watching her like a hawk while slowly unsheathing his weapon. Acnologia was watching in awe and amusement as she touched the dark scaled beast. Rogue stepped up to match Sting, ready to protect if her if the moment presented itself.

The beast merely lowered himself and allowed Levy to place both her hands on its large head, which was in and of itself as long as her entire body. The dragon rumbled something akin to a cat's purr as she ran her hands over his scales. A serene smile danced across her face.

In one swift movement the beast shot his head forward and curved around Levy's figure bringing her in closer as he moved his head back out and snarled. Levy turned around to see Acnologia had come up behind her.

"He's protecting you. How interesting."

Another rumble erupted from the beast's chest as he came even closer.

"I see you've recognized her as your Queen, but she is mine, beast."

Another snort came from the dragon.

"She is my queen. If you want her, you'll have to abide by my word as well. Stand down."

The dragon's eyes shifted between Levy and Acnologia until he finally relaxed his defensive stance and lowered himself.

"My dear, have you any idea what you have done?"

"No. I…it…" she fumbled over her words as her eyes darted across the stone floor before looking up and meeting Acnologia's gaze straight on. "He drew me in. It was almost like I could hear him, he called to me, in a sense."

Acnologia looked very intrigued and as he walked over to the group of guards, she turned back to the large dragon standing behind her and whispered.

"You have about as much freedom as I do."

…

Soft snores could be heard inside one of the rooms of the safe house, which meant Gajeel had finally managed to get some much needed rest. Everyone had been tiptoeing near the path to his door, careful not to disturb the sleeping prince, but when exciting news came from a traveling noble it was Natsu who decided he couldn't wait another minute and was on his way to wake the grumpy man.

With no care for knocking he busted through the door and announced his presence with a hearty, "GAJEEL! Get your ass up!"

Red eyes shot open, and if looks could kill Natsu would have been long gone- resulting in pink tinted ashes piled on the floor. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he gripped the sheets on either side of him in order to quell the need to rip his personal guard's head clean off his body.

"Natsu, what the ever lovin' hell do ya want?"

"A nobleman in the city just traveled here from Bosco and said he heard noises."

"What kind of noises?"

"Growls, snarls, ear piercing roars- there were also earth tremors."

Gajeel's eyes widened as he moved his death glare from Natsu to stare at the floor and put coherent thought to the words he had just heard. When he lifted his head back up a grin spread across his face and he all but leaped from the bed, forgetting his tried and aching body with a renewed sense of energy.

"Pack it up. We're leaving in two hours."

As the last of the supplies were gathered and distributed equally between the horse's saddle bags, Gajeel stood in slight impatience, waiting for his two men as they said their goodbyes to Lucy and Juvia.

"Still chasing after that old bedtime story your father told you, hmm?"

"It's not a story or a legend, old man. It's out there, and I'm going to find it before _he_ does."

Makarov shook his head and crossed his arms. Gajeel was stubborn, very stubborn, and he had not a chance in the world to talk him out of this wild goose chase. But he could always try.

"Gajeel my boy, if that girl comes back, what am I to do?"

Gajeel laughed and smiled, a large toothy smile to accompany his hearty laugh.

"Nice try old man but that damn woman seems to always be one step ahead of me, I wouldn't be surprised to find her myself in Bosco."

Gajeel looked past the older man to see Gray and Natsu finally making their approach towards the horses, following behind them were their two women.

"I thought you were saying goodbye?"

Lucy walked past to stroke the muzzle of Natsu's horse.

"They did, but we wanted to come and properly say goodbye to you. I hope you don't mind that I'll not be joining you."

"Nah, Natsu might actually be worth something without you around to be honest," Gajeel laughed.

"I heard that."

Natsu walked around the side of his horse and mounted it, situating himself atop the animal and securing his feet in the stirrup while leaning down to give Lucy one last kiss.

"Goodbye Gajeel, good luck and be careful to all three of you."

Juvia kissed Gray's cheek before she interlocked her arm with Lucy's and stood back watching as the two dark haired men mounted their horses.

The trek to Bosco was a little over two days by horseback from Magnolia, but that gave the men plenty of time to strategize along the way and plan for what they might encounter. It also gave time for Gajeel to pull from his memory the stories his father had once told him about the great beast of a dragon that once ruled the skies of Fiore.

Metalicana had told him of the dragon's strength and power. Only someone with the heart of a King could make the dragon bend to their will, but someone with a pure soul could make the dragon their friend and confidant and be blessed with the beast's divine protection and strength.

Sightings and stories of the great dragon had died along with his father, and Gajeel could only assume it had passed on as well, but he had made it his mission to find the dragon and seek its aid in regaining the kingdom it had once ruled from the clouds and mountains. He would be the King the dragon desired, and he'd be damned if that bastard Acnologia found the dragon before him and used it for his own evil intentions.

At the end of their first day of travel they began keeping an eye out for a safe place to make camp and rest for the night.

"According to the map we're a few miles away from where the river crosses back over our path. We'll stop there for the night."

Gray folded the map back up and slipped it into his saddle bag as the other two men replied in agreement. The river soon came into sight, and the men dismounted when they found a flat enough area with heavy tree cover. The night was clear despite the cool temperature, and Natsu got to work on building a fire while Gray and Gajeel studied the map by moonlight.

"We might be able to cut through the mountains and shave off some time."

"Let's do it then. Oi! Ya got that fire ready yet? It's damn cold!" Gajeel shouted.

"I do now!"

The three sat warming themselves by the fire and eating the food Juvia had sent with them. Natsu and Gray fell asleep first after they had retreated to their sleeping bags, leaving Gajeel alone with his thoughts. He tried to focus on his father and the dragon, but against his better wishes his mind was solely focused on the blue haired, ever-mysterious beauty that was Levy.

…

_The sky was dark, various colors of black, gray and red were all that could be seen; the city had been torn apart. His search was not getting him anywhere, but he knew he had to find her._

_"Prince Gajeel, I was able to find where she lives."_

_"Lily, where is she?"_

_"The western part of the city, a small green and yellow house. That's where she and her father moved to, she's there."_

_Gajeel clapped a hand on the tall military general's back signifying his thanks as he escaped from the fires of the inner city. It felt like his legs weren't carrying him fast enough, he was weighted to the stone streets. When he finally found the small house on the outskirts of the city it had been leveled as well. His heart sank as he approached the pile of rubble._

_There amongst the pile of crumbled stone and splintered wood he spotted her blue hair buried under a support beam. As he lifted the beam from her back and tossed it to another section of the ruined home, she lifted her head and her warm hazel eyes stared back at him as tears cascaded down her dirty, blood splattered face._

_"Levy."_

_"You came for me."_

_More words were exchanged but there was no sound, and her face became blurred. As he released her from the confines of the fallen house and gathered her in his arms, she became even more obscured._

_Then he appeared. In one swift motion she was stolen from his arms as a dagger was impaled in his chest, covering the wound with his hand, he managed enough strength to raise his head and watch just as Acnologia's sword impaled her through the heart, the life leaving her eyes as he flung her over his shoulder and stalked away._

_…_

Gajeel shot up. Sweat dripping from his body, panting heavily and clutching at his old wound.

"This shit is gettin' ridiculous."

"Gajeel? You alright?" Gray was now kneeling beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. No. I think so," he steadied his breathing before speaking again. "I dreamt about her again. Gray, I have watched her die right in front of me so many times. So how is she still alive. What if this is all a trick?"

"You survived. Maybe she did too?"

Gajeel pulled at the strands of hair on the sides of his head before standing up and putting his boots on.

"I'm gonna walk down to the river, I need to clear my head."

…

Winter was getting closer with each passing day, and the heavy forests of Bosco made the air even colder. Levy was bundled up tightly as she roamed the city with her two guards. Rogue had been just as curious as she had been about the inner city, and hadn't argued when she asked about taking a walk. Sting on the other hand was blatantly obvious about the fact he was not impressed with the weather and would much rather have stayed back at the manor.

"Why don't you just go back then? I'll take care of her," Rogue finally spoke up.

"Fine. It's too damn cold out here, how can you even enjoy this? Let me know when you guys get back."

The blonde haired twin stalked away, his arms hugging his chest as he attempted to preserve what heat he could as he dipped in and out of the various crowds littering the street.

"Sorry about him," Rogue said quietly.

Levy shook her head with a smile.

"No need to apologize, it is rather cold. Are you wanting to return? I can always come back on another day."

"I'm fine lady Levy, now, where else were you wanting to go?"

Levy turned around to survey the area, and far off in the distance she noticed a bookstore. Pointing a finger in the direction of her desire, Rogue nodded his head and she lead the way. Rogue stepped forward to help guide her through the busy street and when they finally reached the bookstore he pulled the door open and allowed her to step inside first.

The familiar smell of ink, leather binding, and paper surrounded her; she stood motionless for a few brief seconds, allowing herself to enjoy the scents before migrating to a section on the far wall. Rogue leaned against the wall near the front of the store allowing her some privacy as she traveled up and down the many aisles.

When she found an old book on dragon folklore she plucked it from the shelf and set it down at a table near the back of the store under a window that looked out at the one of the city gates. Flipping through the pages she skimmed quickly through the chapters and decided it best to purchase the book for future more in depth reading. As she picked the book back up she stole a glance out the window and saw a man with long black hair.

_"Gajeel?"_ She thought to herself.

She hurried over to another window hoping to get a better view but the man had already disappeared by the time she was able to peer outside. Running a hand through her curly blue hair, she decided her mind was playing tricks on her. She grabbed another book on a nearby shelf, a romance novel, and glided towards the checkout counter.

Upon her return to the manor she was summoned to the where the dragon was being kept. Sting had met back up with the her and Rogue and the three of them walked down the long stairwell to where Acnologia was waiting.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ah, my dear you're back. Everything is fine I assure you, I wanted to take a look at your right arm if I may?"

Stepping forward she pushed her sleeve up and held out her arm, and as she did so, she was surprisingly confronted with a small, yet ugly, gash.

"Oh!"

She looked up at Acnologia who was currently looking down at her arm while tracing the side of her face with the back of his hand. Leaving his hand to rest against her cheek, he turned towards the twin guards.

"Sting, Rogue, make sure she gets this taken care of, I need to contact Pantherlily," he turned back to Levy. "I will not be returning to our bed chamber tonight, do not worry yourself with waiting up my dear."

With a gentle touch to his mark above her left breast he turned and walked away, his cloak billowing behind him.

"What happened while I was gone?"

A guard stepped forward and spoke.

"The dragon was agitated earlier. He's actually been very calm since you've arrived m'lady. He struck him not too long ago, across the back. It was a terrible sight."

"Struck across the back you say?"

She subconsciously moved her hand to touch at the wound still lingering across her own back.

Rogue had since wrapped her arm and had escaped back upstairs with his twin to assist Acnologia, leaving Levy alone. She glanced towards the dragon who was now heavily sedated by some form of magic, and found her thoughts going back to the man she had spotted outside the bookstore window.

She thanked the guard and sprinted up the stairs to her private quarters. Gathering a few things and changing out her clothes for a set more accommodating to the cold temperature, she pulled her cloak around her body, fastened it closed, and pulled up her hood as she escaped out the window.

The streets were quiet as she made her way to hotel in the middle of the city, the only sound she could hear was the heel of her boots hitting the cobblestone. As she passed the bookstore she had browsed earlier she ducked in an alley that would be a shortcut to the next street over. Rounding the corner, she paused as she heard a noise behind her.

"Tell me how I knew I'd find you here."

Levy slowly turned around and pushed down her hood, hazel eyes meeting red, she smiled as she sucked in a breath of cold air.

"Gajeel."


	10. Chapter 10

Clutching her hand in his he gently pulled her in through the back entrance and up the stairs of the hotel to his room.

"Your hands are like icicles, don't ya own a pair of gloves?"

She smiled at his words, "I could say the same for you, you know?"

Responding with a grunt he unlocked the door and held it open as she stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him he turned and locked it as she moved further into the room and began removing her cloak. Unwrapping it from her shoulders Gajeel stepped up behind her to take the piece of clothing and draped it over his on a chair nearby.

"Gajeel, you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

Paying no mind to her warning he took her smaller hands in his and walked backwards to the bed, pulling her along. When the back of his legs hit the mattress he sat, bringing himself eye level with the short blue haired girl in front of him.

He made no move to relinquish her hands and she didn't either, instead they just stared into each other's eyes. Gajeel looking for something, anything to remember her fully by and Levy trying to look beyond what made her heart ache.

"Gajeel…"

"What is so dangerous here, and if it's so dangerous, why are you here?"

"I want to tell you, but I can't."

Readjusting his hands, he interlaced his fingers with hers and tightened his hold slightly. For some reason he felt he could be truthful with her, so he lowered one of his many walls and spoke.

"I'm here for that something dangerous. My father, the old King, spoke of a dragon and I have reason to believe it is here."

There was no sign of shock or surprise when she heard the words leave his mouth and Gajeel instantly picked up on that.

He knew of the dragon. Which meant she could hope he would use the dragon for a better reason than whatever Acnologia had planned to do with it.

"Levy, it's here isn't it?"

Her silence confirmed his suspicions and he smiled as he drew her in closer. Stumbling, she fell into his arms as they tightened their hold around her slender waist. Closing her eyes, she allowed her head to rest against his shoulder, relishing the feeling of being safe, secure and in a sense, home. He smelled of pine, cinnamon and the oncoming winter.

A noise from outside broke his hold of her and drew them to the window, pulling open the curtain she looked down to the street. Gajeel moved from behind her to take over holding the curtain causing light from the room to illuminate the street below where a man was standing. When the man looked up Levy's heart sank. Rogue.

Pushing past Gajeel she grabbed her cloak and quickly wrapped it around herself.

"I have to go, he's here for me."

"Who is he Levy?"

With her hand on the doorknob she looked back at Gajeel.

"Gajeel, I promise everything will make sense soon. Just continue to trust me."

Without giving him a chance to respond she escaped from the room. Gajeel moved back to the window in time to see her meet up with man that was still standing outside. He watched as she finished buckling the clasp on her cloak and as the man placed a single hand in the center of her back.

Smoothing her clothes down the strange man glanced up, red eyes meeting with red eyes. He pulled back his own cloak to reveal a sheathed longsword, the gleam from the blade danced off the light from the window, he turned then and began to guide her back down the dark street.

…

The walk back to the manor had been in silence, neither of them speaking of what had transpired. Rogue asked no questions and Levy provided no excuses. When they reached her private quarters she pulled off her cloak and Rogue spoke first.

"Lord Acnologia is in the great room, he spoke with Pantherlily. He's waiting for you."

With a bow he excused himself and before he could leave the room Levy broke her silence.

"Thank you, Rogue."

Shutting her door as he left the room she let out a breath she had long been holding. A few more deep breaths later she shed off her clothes and changed into the dress she had been wearing earlier before walking out of the room and going in the direction of the great room.

Knocking softly against the door before pushing it open and walking inside she saw Acnologia looking out the window.

"I've been waiting for you my dear. I have much to share with you." The grin on his face was one she was not accustomed to.

Moving to stand beside Acnologia Levy noticed the difference in his eyes, while Acnologia wasn't the most caring individual, his eyes normally held a soft spot for her, she owed a lot to him and he held her in high regard. The eyes that stared back at her now were darker, colder and possessive.

"You spoke with Pantherlily?"

Her eyes skimmed over him and settled at the nearly healed wound on his right arm. As if reading her thoughts Acnologia slowly unwrapped the bandage that surrounded her own wound.

"I did, and what he told me is _most_ interesting, my pet."

An ice cold sensation traveled through Levy's body and she fought off the urge to shiver as Acnologia traced over the mark on her chest muttering about how they were even closer than he already knew them to be. Their bond went much further than what they could have ever realized. Her fears grew as she continued to listen to Acnologia and the results of Pantherlily's experiments. She would never be free, not after this. It took all her strength to fight back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, instead she had to sit calmly and listen as the man before her took away every last bit of freedom she had left with each word he spoke.

When he had finished his lengthy explanation, she excused herself from the room. Pulling closed the door she gave up the fight and the tears flooded from her eyes, wiping them away with her sleeve she then pulled up her dress and ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to her private quarters.

A shadow moved from around the corner and red eyes watched as the young woman retreated from the room. The shadows welcomed him back when he turned to walk out the door and step out into the cold of the dark night.

Levy had lost count how many days she had locked herself inside her room. Two, three? She had opened the door strictly to accept meals and quickly shut it again. Today though, she finally emerged.

Meeting with her twin guards in the great room she asked if it was possible to revisit the bookstore she had found a few days prior. Reluctantly they both agreed to escort her and left to obtain their winter cloaks. Levy paced the hall, waiting in the great room only brought her thoughts back to the night she had listened to Acnologia words and she shook her head to help relieve herself of said thoughts. She hadn't seen the sadistic man since and had only recently learned he had made a quick travel back to Fiore for reasons she was unsure of and couldn't really care to be concerned with.

Booted footsteps approached her and without looking at the two men she turned heel to walk out into the bright mid-morning day. She was in no hurry and instead decided to fully enjoy the leisurely stroll through the streets to the bookstore. Peeking in the windows of different shops she made mental notes as to which she would like to visit at a later date. As the bookstore came into view she picked up her pace a little and skipped the rest of the way, not missing the snort of laughter that came from the black haired guard behind her.

Pulling open the door to the quaint little shop she turned to the two men accompanying her. Rogue stepped forward and gave a slight bow as Sting leaned against the rock wall that greeted patrons as they entered the shop.

"Go on inside, lady Levy. We'll wait out here, the weather is nice today. Please take your time and enjoy yourself."

Replying with a smile and a nod she walked inside. The warm air tickled her chilled cheeks and the smell of ink and paper lingered in her nose. She was quick in a making her selections, even if Rogue had told her to take her time due to the nice weather it was still cold outside and she was not about to be responsible for them catching a cold due to her carelessness inside the store.

Gathering an assortment of books, she proceeded to the counter to make her purchases. Thanking the elderly woman, she smiled and stepped out into the chilly streets. Stepping forward Rogue took the tower and tucked them into his arms as they turned to head back to the manor.

It happened all at once, the sound of swords clashing and fists hitting skin.

Levy spun around to see Sting fall to the frost covered stone, eyes shooting up in fear to see her last image of Rogue still holding her books with a grin on his face before she fell back unconscious into unfamiliar arms.

…

Brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face Rogue pushed himself up from the bed and walked over to where Gajeel was eyeing him cautiously on the far side of the room. Gray was also situated against the wall with one boot propped up flesh to the tacky green wallpaper, arms crossed and leering.

"What did you give her?" Rogue inquired.

Pushing himself off the wall to take a few steps forward Gray answered him,

"Nothing. Just used a pressure point, she should be waking up soon enough and if you're wanting this to go according to plan you had better be gone before she does."

"About this plan," Gajeel spoke up, moving his eyes towards the sleeping woman. "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain out of this?"

Rogue's eyes danced around the room, meeting with Gray's, Gajeel's and then settling back on the bundle under the covers who he had sworn his strength to.

"I promised to protect her, and the situation now does not allow me to protect her to the fullest. Though, physically she is safest with us, it's not all about physical safety. I was told by someone within our ranks that I can trust you. I have no idea who you are, and I'd like to keep it that way, I trust this individual so that's why I sought you out."

Gajeel quirked an eyebrow in his direction and moved to place himself between Levy and the strange man.

"This individual, was it a woman? Slightly taller than Levy with bluish white hair?"

"Yukino?" Rogue's eye grew wide. "No it was not her, I was unaware you knew of m'lady's handmaiden. I'd rather not share who my informer was, I'm sure you'll know in due time. The less I tell you the better we both are."

The same night Levy was made aware of Lily's discoveries, Rogue had been eavesdropping. He had disappeared into the shadows to make contact with Lily himself. Rogue had let slip the discovery of Levy with a strange man and upon further discussion with Lily he had been told to trust said man, Lily knew him personally and he would take care of and offer protection to Levy, more than what they could offer her now.

The next day Rogue had made contact with the man and in as few details as possible devised a plan to have Levy "kidnapped" and taken into his care. Knowing Levy, she would have instantly noticed Gajeel if he had been the one to take her, so it was decided Gray would play the bad guy and take her when she least expected it, as she walked out of the bookstore.

Gajeel and Gray had been incredibly impatient waiting for the plan to go through, Rogue had expressed to them she had sealed herself away inside her room and in order for this to be as realistic and believable as possible they had to wait for her. Gajeel was just ready for her to be with him again and if another day had gone by he would have hunted down where she was and stole her away himself.

Movement from the bed had the men quickly shifting their gaze as they became more aware her slumber would soon be ending. Rogue grabbed his cloak and quickly threw it over his shoulders as he hurried to the door.

"Take care of her." It wasn't a question.

Gajeel turned and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge he looked down at the waking woman and heard the door behind him open and two sets of footsteps walk out followed by the door shutting behind them. Her lips quivered and her eyes darted behind closed lids before abruptly blinking open and glancing around until they finally focused on the man sitting beside her.

"Gajeel?"

"How are you feeling?"

With Gajeel's help, she sat up in the bed and rested against the headboard with her hands in her lap.

"I feel just fine, but how did I get here? The last thing I remember was walking out of the bookstore and Rogue…"

Levy's hazel eyes grew large as a sudden realization hit her. Her breathing hitched and before she was able to continue Gajeel cupped either side of her face and looked intently in her eyes.

"Shh, you're safe. Levy, you are safe here, calm down. Your dark haired guard set this up, he entrusted you to me because he feared he was unable to keep you safe."

"You don't understand; he will come for me. He won't let me just disappear. I'm not safe here, you're not safe here!"

"Listen, this Rogue guy didn't give me any details so I have no idea who was intending to hurt you but nothing, and I mean nothing, can hurt you now."

Gajeel shared with her the plan Rogue had come to them with, how he felt he could no longer provide more than the physical safety he had vowed to her. The blonde haired guard, Sting had not been aware of the plan for he would never defy their Lord, and whereas Rogue was deathly loyal to him as well he also could not idly stand by and allow Levy to continue to be in her current situation.

Levy's breathing returned to normal as Gajeel spoke to her, crawling out from the covers she cuddled into Gajeel's chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Why do you feel so right in my arms, like I've held you once before?" he whispered into her hair.

Levy pulled away from his chest to look him in the eyes, a warm smile spread across her face, "I think it's time some of your questions finally be answered."

Ever so slowly Levy crept forward, decreasing the distance between the two of them. Her eyes shifted from his red orbs to his slightly parted lips and back again and all too quickly fluttered shut as her own warm lips met with his.

Her slender fingers tightened their hold on his shirt where her hands rested against his chest. Gajeel's large hands were only enough time to trace up her body and land at her shoulders before the spark of an ancient magic sent a shock between the two of them resulting in him abruptly pushing her away from himself.

"What the hell was that?"

With a bright pink tint spread across her cheeks she looked up into his confused eyes, "It was the seal on your memories being released."

He squinted down at her and Levy could see the faraway look in his eyes and assumed he was trying to call upon his locked up memories.

"Gajeel? What's wrong?"

His eyes met with hers, "I still feel like I can't remember everything, I do vaguely remember you though."

Levy's eyes tilted downwards with disappointment, she was happy he knew who she was but trying to figure out how to retrieve the pieces he still couldn't remember would be difficult. Had the spell been in place too long? Would he ever fully remember? What had she done wrong? Her head was spinning with various questions.

She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt his thumbs wiping away the tears streaming down her face. Glancing up at him she saw the warmest red eyes looking down at her as a smile ghosted across his face.

"I remember enough to know I love you, Levy McGarden."

Before she could react he had pulled her closer and wrapped her in a strong embrace, her head rested against his wide chest as she felt him nuzzle into her hair. She smiled and tears of joy replaced her earlier disappointment filled ones as she wound her arms around his expansive torso.

Still cupping the sides of her face he gently pushed her away from him, looking down into her hazel eyes he smiled as he moved and met with her lips.

He kissed her slowly at first as if testing the waters, but before long both of them demanded something more. The feelings and desire of years without being able to be together erupted between the two of them.

Levy melted into him, her arms pulled him closer and gripped him with a strength that was fueled by the fear he would vanish if she ever let go. Gajeel had moved one of his hands to her back, pulling her close to him as the other rested behind her head tangling his fingers in her cerulean locks and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

Their lips danced with each other, each of them eliciting their own version of a moan from deep within their throats as they broke for a millisecond to change positions and take a breath only to return to one another with more even more passion. His lips were warm and rough as he kissed her with a purpose. She couldn't help it as tears escaped her eyes once more, releasing her lips Gajeel kissed every tear before it could stain her cheek.

"I've missed you Gajeel. I've missed you so much." Levy sobbed as he continued to pepper kisses all along her cheeks, nose and forehead.

"Shh, I'm here now. I'm never leaving you, you're never leaving my side." He assured her.

Hesitantly Levy lifted her hands and stroked the side of his face, then tracing over the piercings above his eyes, down his nose and to the studs at his chin.

"You're here with me. You're really here with me."

He kissed her again, "Levy, tell me why I forgot about you. What else don't I remember?"

"I'll tell you, but for now, please just let me stay like this." She cuddled back up against his chest and wrapped her arms back around him, closing her eyes and breathing in all that was her nearly long lost lover.

Gajeel shifted and picked her up, tucking her in next to him as he laid down on the pillows and drew the blankets over top of them. Embracing her against him he rested his lips against her forehead as he whispered another 'I love you' against her heated skin.


	11. Chapter 11

Levy awoke to the early morning light shining in the window, and bouncing off the hilt of a sword in the corner of the room. As her senses became more aware, she felt the warm touch of lips at the base of her neck and the tickle of a nose tracing below her jawline. Smiling, she snuggled deeper into the covers and giggled at the touch of lips ghosting across her skin just below her ear.

"That tickles."

Freeing her arms from the confines of the duvet cover she wrapped them around the large torso that was currently hovering above her. Feeling his smirk against her neck she giggled again and, in a less than successful effort, attempted to squirm away from the tickling sensation.

His deep rumble of a voice broke through the quiet room, "If you don't wake up it'll only get worse."

Reluctantly, Levy opened her hazel eyes and smiled as she was greeted with equally warm crimson orbs and a smile that made her heart skip a beat. Gajeel's hand moved up her body and settled against her cheek where his thumb skimmed against her plump, warm flesh.

Leaning down he placed a long and chaste kiss against her lips, feeling her smile against him, he finished with a peck on the tip of her nose and lifted himself from the bed.

"Get up, shorty. We've got some travelin' to do."

"I see you remember _that_ nickname."

The snide remark didn't get past Gajeel, and as he snickered at her less than impressed statement he grabbed a pair of clean trousers and replaced the ones he had previously been wearing.

"Lucky for you I remember damn near all of 'em, shrimp," he said with a wink and a devilish grin. He then proceeded to cross the room again and hook a finger under her chin, capturing her lips one more time.

"Meet me outside, I gotta go prepare the horse and make sure those other two are up and active."

"Lucky me. I'll see you in a few."

Levy pulled herself out of the bed as Gajeel shut the door behind him. As she scoured the room she saw a small, familiar looking red bag in the corner- her bag.

Stepping lightly and picking the bag up, she opened it to find the extra pair of clothes and various necessities she had packed from a few nights ago when she had originally went to seek out Gajeel. Her original agenda hadn't included her returning to the manor that evening but that was quickly altered when Rogue had found her. Near the bottom of her bag were also the books she had purchased the previous day, Rogue must have slipped those in. Levy smiled at the thoughtful gesture and decided when she saw him again she had much to thank the dark haired soldier for.

Her cloak hung on a chair near the door and her boots just below it. When she finished changing into her spare clothes, she folded and placed the ones she had removed inside her bag. As she began pulling on her tall leather boots, she heard the rustle of horses outside the window. Levy grabbed her cloak and strolled over to the window, looking down to the street below she saw the three men she would soon be traveling with wrangling their respective horses and situating their gear. Securing the buckle on her cloak and grabbing her bag, she skipped out of the room and down the stairs.

Giving a smile to the hotel clerk behind the counter, she pushed open the door and stepped out into the chilly winter morning air. Walking up beside the large black stallion currently being saddled by Gajeel, she gently stroked the horse's muzzle. With a gush of warm air from his nostrils he snorted at her touch, and Levy's heart ached at the reminder of the gentle dragon currently being held against his will. She sent a silent prayer towards the heavens to watch over him in her absence.

"Will you be warm enough? It's a long distance to Magnolia."

The voice came from the other dark haired man who was accompanying her back to Magnolia. "I don't believe we've properly met each other, I'm Gray and the one over there is Natsu."

Levy turned her head towards the pink haired man and smiled. The man bit his lip and kicked at the ground. "Nice to meet ya, um I'm sorry by the way, for uh, hitting you that one time."

"It's alright, I didn't exactly present myself in the most satisfactory of ways, no harsh feelings. Nice to meet the both of you, and thank you, for everything," Levy replied with a slight bow.

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she soon found herself pulled against an even warmer chest. Placing her hands atop his, she leaned her head back against him.

"Yeah, I'll be plenty warm. Oh, about the travel distance, I can help us with that. As soon as we get out of this town a little ways I can tell you what I'll do."

"We're all set Gajeel, mount up and let's get the hell home," Natsu said as he mounted his large brown gelding.

Gajeel unwound his arms from the slender woman in front of him and strode over to the side of his horse, placing his boot in the stirrup he kicked off the ground and in one swift motion swung his leg up and over the large horse. Settling himself comfortably in the saddle, he held out a hand toward Levy and nodded.

Placing her delicate hand in his she barely had enough time to register pulling herself up before a pair of arms hoisted her up and gently handed her to Gajeel who finished placing her atop the four legged animal.

Turning back, she was greeted with a wink from Gray as he mounted his own horse. "Easier that way, don't you think?"

Natsu and Gray kicked at their horse's' sides and started heading off towards the town gate. At the same time, the two large arms Levy was so accustomed to came around her sides and settled at the reigns in front of her. With the nod of her head in reply to his question of, 'Ready?' they likewise took off, following shortly behind their two companions.

An hour outside Bosco, Gajeel spoke. "What were you talkin' about when you said something about the distance? Ya know a shortcut?"

Levy hadn't realized how relaxed she had become on the trail and shook herself awake. "Ah, yes. Something like that. Stop here for a moment."

The three men stopped their horses and turned to look at the blue haired woman who was currently pulling a vial out of the satchel at her belt.

"I can probably only get a party this large with the horses just about halfway, it's going to take all that I have just to do that, I'm sorry I can't get us further," she babbled.

The three men shared equal looks of confusion as one moment they were amongst trees, just shy of the border of Fiore, and in the next moment, a blur of the environment was passing by their eyes. Unable to keep up with what was happening Gajeel tightened his grip on his horse and his legs hugged Levy closer. When the blur finally ended and he was able to comprehend his surroundings, Gajeel started to speak. He was instantly cut off as the small form in front of him started falling off the horse.

Catching her just before she fell, he immediately noticed that she had collapsed and was breathing shallowly. Gathering her up in his arms he shifted her position on the horse to ride side saddle and rested her body against his. One arm secured her to his front while the other held the reigns of his horse.

Confusion and shock marred his face as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He was thankful for this newfound trick of hers, but he couldn't hide his frustration at yet another secret she was keeping. How many more of these little surprises could he mentally handle at this point?

"We're just shy of a day's travel to Magnolia. She took us further than halfway; look how far we are from the mountains," Gray pointed in the direction from which they had been traveling. Turning back to face his prince, he noticed the limp woman in his arms. "Is she okay?"

Gently stroking the side of her face with his thumb Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, she's just exhausted I think."

"Then what's with the grim expression?"

"She never had magic before. I don't know where this came from. This an entirely new side of her I know nothing about."

Natsu moved in closer to the two dark haired men. "I didn't think you really knew her at all?"

"That's kind of a long story, but to get right to the point, she was the love of my life long before the war. I lost her when it started, and now she's suddenly alive and well." _And using magic apparently._

Gajeel recounted his tale in its entirety, eventually getting to how Levy had unlocked his memories as they continued their journey. Gray had already known most of the details, but Natsu was hearing all of this for the first time. As he listened he vaguely remembered the woman Gajeel had been with at the palace, but he had never properly met her prior to Lucy coming into his life.

Their trek to Magnolia would be completed before nightfall thanks to Levy's strange use of magic, and while Gajeel was thankful he wouldn't be spending the next day and a half in a saddle, his mind was heavily unsettled at the Levy he thought he now knew.

"What were you able to find out about the dragon?" Gray's voice cut through the silence.

Gajeel glanced down at the sleeping woman against his chest and sighed. "She knows something, but she's not really told me much. Then again, we've not had the chance to really talk much."

"So what you're saying is there was very little talking going on last night, hm?" Gray smirked knowingly, and the red eyed glare aimed in his direction soon had him laughing. "That's a shame. But anyway, the beast _was_ in Bosco, wasn't it?"

"Without directly sayin', 'Yes the dragon is here in Bosco,' she pretty much confirmed it. I just gotta hope that bastard doesn't find him first."

As the sun began setting and the sky was scattered with oranges, pinks, and yellows, the familiar landscapes of the outskirts of Magnolia came into view. Levy was still riding side saddle and cuddled against Gajeel's chest, sleeping soundly. The temperature had begun to drop, and whereas Fiore was not near as cold as Bosco, the air still had a chill and his two companions had relinquished their blankets to Gajeel in order to keep Levy warm.

Many of his questions had been answered just from regaining a portion of his memories, and without a doubt he knew who Levy was, is, and had been. But the biggest mystery was still that, a mystery. _How is she able to physically be here?_ The dreams that had once haunted him and kept him awake for days on end in fear of having to experience them another night, watching her be pulled from his arms and ruthlessly killed before his eyes, they were no mere dreams They were memories of what had indeed been a reality, and he could remember every single detail his dreams had never been able to touch before. Levy died. And as much as his heart enjoyed the fact she had taken residence at his side once again, he couldn't fight the feeling of how wrong the situation was. Levy was supposed to be dead; he had witnessed the life leave her warm hazel eyes and he had been violently sick at the sight and smell of the blood her body had spilled before she was flung over the shoulder of a man more evil than the whole of Earth Land could ever comprehend.

…

"Would someone mind explaining to me how my supposed two best soldiers **failed** at the one and only job they were assigned? Not even the two nitwits back in Crocus managed to mess up this badly."

Acnologia stood facing out the large picture window into the courtyard, the mid morning sun was just barely cascading into the room and dancing off the glass of the window. His calmness sent chills through the twin guards and deep down they decided they'd much rather deal with an angry and yelling Lord versus what they were experiencing at the moment.

Sting and Rogue stood near motionless in the middle of the room, swallowing quietly Sting shifted shifted his weight between legs as Acnologia turned to face them. Menacing green eyes stared the two men down and for the first time in his career at his Lord's side Sting wanted to run as far and fast from the man as possible. Panic erupted from his gut and before he could silence himself the words escaped.

"My lord, we're terribly sorry…" Sting countered.

Turning on his heel to stare back at the blonde haired soldier. "I don't recall asking for your comments."

Sting gulped and nodded his head in apology, stealing a glance towards his brother, who was also acting far too calm, he settled his eyes back on the long haired man who was now walking towards their General.

Cobra had arrived along with Acnologia from Fiore not too long before the twins were called forth for their misconduct, his sharp eyes bore holes into their bodies, and the sheer disappointment radiating from him was heavier than the anger he had lashed out at them prior to their audience with Acnologia.

"You've dealt with their discipline, Cobra?"

The general nodded once, crossing his arms over his chest he stepped forward towards the twins. "Fix this. Get out."

Bowing once the twins left the room, a heavy silence fell after the echo of the door closing had passed. Cobra stood watching Acnologia as an ominous smile crept across his face.

"You are far too calm about this."

"I have every reason to think and believe my little pet planned all this. Her whereabouts are unknown but I can assure you she's no longer here in Bosco. I also have a suspicion one of those guards was in on it, but I can't be sure of which one. I also have no doubt she'll be back. She has to come back, and she knows this."

"Sting and Rogue?" Cobra questioned in a shocked tone; they were his two best men, and the possibility of one of them committing treason against their Lord had him wishing his initial interrogation had gone further.

"Leave them be, I have no doubt one of them will break eventually," he smiled once more, walking past Cobra he rested his hand atop his shoulder. "Until then, I need to make use of that particular gift of yours. Find a way for your men to subdue that dragon, we're leaving soon."

Cobra stood still as he heard the door open and close with Acnologia's exit, a devilish smirk crept across his usual stoic face and he muttered to himself. "Poison huh?"

Once inside the privacy of their own quarters, Sting whirled around, gripping Rogue by the collar of his uniform and slamming him against the adjacent wall, seething, he spoke through his clenched teeth.

"What the hell is going on?"

Shaking Sting loose, Rogue rubbed at his neck as he strolled over to his bed and slumped down on it.

"Rogue, get up, what the hell are you doing? We might as well go search the area. She could still be somewhere around here and I'd rather get as far away from those two as possible," he turned to glance back towards the door in the direction of where Lord Acnologia and their General had been prior to their leaving. As he turned back around he settled his eyes back on Rogue, who was still lounging on his bed.

"Get -"

"She's not here Sting!" Rogue lifted himself to a sitting position at the edge of the bed, arms dangling over his knees as his red eyes boring into the man.

"How do you know?"

"Because I more or less helped her escape."

Confusion swept through Sting before it was quickly replaced by anger. Willing his body to remain still and not throw his brother across the room, he took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could manage.

"You...helped her? Rogue, where does your loyalty lie? Because if this is going to continue or not, _brother_ , I refuse to go down with you."

"I'm not asking you to!" Rouge exclaimed, and standing from the bed he spoke again. "My loyalty is to our Lord, but that doesn't mean I can't do something _right_ when the need arises. She needed out- you have no idea what's going on and I don't plan on telling you because I don't want you involved."

Sitting back down on the bed and lowering his head to stare at the floor, he spoke softly. "My good deed is done, what happens now is out of my hands, whatever happens to her is now in _his_ hands."

"I guess you know what you're doing."

Rogue chuckled, "I haven't got a damn clue, but thanks for the confidence."

Sting rolled his eyes and sauntered over to his own side of the room against the far side, kicking his boots off in the process. Laying down on his bed his thoughts overwhelming him, glancing back towards his brother who was now laying on his side with his back to the room. _The less you know, the better,_ Rogue had told him and he quickly realized that may be true but even though he had told Rogue he wouldn't go down with him, if that time ever came could he truly hold true to his word?

…

The jostling of hooves soon wafted into Levy's consciousness. Blinking herself awake she looked around and noticed they would soon be arriving in Magnolia.

"Good you're awake, we're nearly to Magnolia. Don't go back to sleep, you've got some questions to answer."

Levy picked up on the slight anger from his tongue, it wasn't surprising he had been caught off guard by her use of magic, but at least this way she had a bit of time to prepare a possible answer. Re-situating herself in the saddle she leaned back against Gajeel's chest and even if he was miffed with her at the moment, his grip still tightened around her with care.

As the light brown path slowly turned to cobblestone and the gates of Magnolia were soon behind them, they turned the horses towards the direction of the Fairy Tail safe house. Along with the light from the nearly full moon, light posts illuminated the streets which created a lovely, calming scene. Levy felt at ease being in Magnolia, but she knew the calm could only last so long, and eventually a return to Crocus would be the end of this adventure. Stuck in her thoughts Levy hadn't realized the men in her party were dismounting from their horses, and those strong arms she never wanted to release her wrapped around her waist once again and gently brought her down to the ground.

"I'm going to go help tack the horses, stay here it won't take long." Before returning to his horse, Gajeel wrapped another blanket around her slender shoulders, eyes lingering on her own for a few brief moments.

Levy replied with a smile and a nod and turned to lean her back against the bricks of the building behind her, pulling the blanket closer and snuggling deeper inside it to hide from the chill of the winter night. The sound of a lock clicking open pulled her attention to the door and soon a new warm light danced out from inside the safe house and blanketed the street.

"Who might be here this late at night?"

A small shadow appeared from the doorway and Levy pushed herself from the wall to turn and greet the elderly man who was now standing in the light. Stepping out of the shadows, and revealing her face the man's face softened and a smile appeared.

"Levy McGarden, I was expecting you. Are you alone?"

"No, they're tacking the horses. You knew I was coming?"

The old man's smile turned mischievous. "I did. There's someone upstairs in my office who is here to see you; they informed me you'd be arriving soon enough."

"Who's here old man?"

Levy felt an arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer, leaning into Gajeel she glanced upwards at his concerned expression.

"Ah Gajeel my boy, you might benefit from this visitor as well, now come let's get out of this cold," Makarov opened the door more to usher in his guests who had arrived back that night. Once inside he shut the door and latched the lock.

Giving a quick bow with his head Natsu walked away, and with a look from Gray towards Gajeel, a silent conversation passed between the two, and he likewise nodded his head and walked away. Still smiling, Makarov held an arm out gesturing towards the stairs leading to his office.

"I asked who was here, old man," Gajeel asked, his tone becoming more stern.

"I am not at liberty to share the details of Miss Levy's affairs," was the reply, and standing outside the office, Makarov gave another smile, gently touching Levy's shoulder before walking away.

Placing a hand on the doorknob Levy let out a deep breath. Sensing her uneasiness, Gajeel rubbed at her back and slowly bent to her level, whispering in her ear, "I'm right here."

Pushing open the door, Levy was elated to see who was waiting for her within the walls of Makarov's office. Grabbing Gajeel's hand to lead him eagerly inside, she allowed the door to slam shut behind them.

"Levy," the visitor smiled at her excited entrance. "I'm more than thankful to see you are well. Gajeel, it's been a while."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where the hell have you been?" Gajeel's voice dripped with anger. Levy had attempted to rush ahead of him to greet the dark skinned man, but a gentle pull on her arm had her back stepping and pulled into Gajeel's chest. "An' where d'ya think yer goin?"

"Gajeel? What's wrong?"

Lily stepped forward shaking his head with a sly smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Gajeel hadn't changed much in the years they had been separated, other than the obvious signs of growth and a few extra scars scattered across his arm. But one of the most obvious constants about the man was his attitude: grumpy as ever.

"My dear prince, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Gajeel harrumphed and dropped Levy's arm, the grip hadn't been painful in the least, but she still rubbed at the spot, which did not go unnoticed by the man in front of her.

"My lady, I'm pleased to see the plan was a success and you were able to be spirited away," he smiled at Levy, who returned the gesture with equal warmth.

Gajeel's eyes danced from Levy to Lily. "Someone wanna tell me what's goin' on here?"

Levy stepped aside, putting herself between the two men and taking a deep breath. "Lily has been with me the past few years, and he's helped me quite a lot actually."

She turned her head to face Lily, her demeanor slightly changed. "Did _he_ send you here?"

Gajeel's brows furrowed at that statement. Glancing up at his old friend, he waited for the response. Who exactly was this " _he"_?

"No, he isn't too concerned with me at the moment, as he has _bigger_ things to worry about. I am actually here to finish what you attempted; would you mind if I spoke with Gajeel alone for a moment?"

Before she was able to step away from Gajeel's side he wrapped an arm around her front and spoke low in her ear, "Gray shouldn't be too far away, find him and have him take you to my room. Try and rest, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Levy nodded and with one last look back at Lily she smiled sadly and pushed open the large oak door, and as she stepped out into the hall, allowed it to gently shut behind her.

"Start talkin' Lil. She's keeping loads of secrets and I'm bettin' you know all of 'em, so spill."

"Whatever hasn't she told you? She gave you her portion of your memories. Or was that not satisfactory enough?"

"First off, I have no idea what she hasn't told me because, well, she's not told me! So how about you just start from the beginning and I'll let ya know when you say something I don't already know. And what is this damn deal with my lapse in memories?"

Gajeel moved into the room and leaned against the large mahogany desk staring daggers into Lily's eyes. He hadn't seen the man in a few years and now out of the blue he decides to waltz back into his life. He was thankful to see his old friend, relieved to see him alive and well, but the addition of unanswered questions he brought with him only added to the prince's current frustrations.

Pantherlily took a deep breath and started his story.

"I have been with Levy ever since the start of the war. I've been making sure she was well taken care of and safe. She had been looking for you for such a long time and when she found you she couldn't stay away- she kept seeking you out."

"And just where were the two of you? And who's this person she's so afraid of?"

Pantherlily was silent for a moment. "It's not yet time for you to know these answers."

Gajeel's fist made contact with the desk, splinters of wood tumbled to the floor from the force, Makarov wouldn't be impressed with this, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Dammit Lil! Well then answer me this," Gajeel's face was stern, Lily lifted his head and stared back at the prince expectantly. "She's supposed to be dead."

Lily's expression dropped. "That's not a question."

"No, it's not."

Lily stole a glance out the window, pondering for a moment and then returned his gaze to Gajeel. "Do you love her?"

Gajeel's eyes widened and he snarled, "What kind of an answer is that?"

"Do you?" his voice was stern.

Gajeel's frame gently relaxed as he lowered his walls and allowed himself to voice his feelings to his old friend, "More than anything."

"Your love alone is the only thing that can save her at this point. Yet, that very same love is the one thing that can destroy her." He walked over to the window and peered out before turning back around and leaning against the window sill. "Gajeel, it's not my place to tell you the secrets she is keeping locked away, but just have faith in her. Trust in her, and love her."

It wasn't hard to notice the sadness not only in Pantherlily's expression, but in the tone of his voice as well. Gajeel wasn't lying when he said he loved Levy, and if Lily was telling him to trust in her, then so be it.

Lily pulled a bottle out from within his cloak. He turned it over in his hand as he sauntered forward and held it out to the prince. "Drink this. It will fill in the blanks."

Gajeel took the bottle and surveyed it. "What is it?"

"The missing parts of your memories. Levy wasn't aware that she didn't carry all of them, so don't fault her." He clasped a hand over the younger man's shoulder and hardened his grip. "Go be with her, I'll talk to the both of you tomorrow."

Gajeel stayed in place for a moment despite hearing Lily leave the room. Staring down at the bottle in his hands he shoved it in his pocket and turned heel to walk out into the hallway.

"I heard a very interesting sound earlier," came a voice from the end of the hall. The candles lining the wall allowed his shadow to grow and dance across the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that ol' man."

"No harm done...except to my desk." The last part was muttered as Makarov sleepily shuffled back down the hallway towards the stairwell leading to his room.

Gajeel half smiled at the older man and turned around to take a glance at the common room downstairs. He suspected Levy would have already been shown to his room within the confines of the safe house, but just to make sure he stole a peek from the stairs. Confirming his suspicions he turned and headed back up the stairs, turning towards a separate wing that would take him to his bedroom.

Slipping in the room as quietly as possible he disrobed, leaving his body covered only by his cotton trousers. The soft sound of breathing echoed through the room and from the faint glow of the moon he was able to see the blue haired woman he desired so dearly sleeping comfortably in his bed. Sitting down at the edge of the bed he moved a loose strand of hair from her serene face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

She was here, with him, and he hadn't felt this sense of fullness in the years since he had lost his family, the kingdom, and her. He savored the moment, just staring down at her, her chest rising and falling with each breath and the scrunching of her nose and furrowing of her brows as she dreamt away. Her being with him made him realize that he didn't want to spend more time than necessary inside the safe house, he'd have Gray assist him in finding something out in town for the two of them. It was mostly due to his selfish ways, he wouldn't argue, but he didn't want to have to share her with anyone if he didn't have to. He'd enjoy the time he was blessed with having her back in his life.

Though how long that time might be was not something he wanted to dwell upon, realistically he knew that if he wanted the time he spent with her to actually mean something in the future, he would have to continue his original plans and take back his kingdom. He had been so close to the dragon of legends and he had a feeling that somehow Levy had been involved with it as well.

Gajeel watched as her hands gripped at the sheets and her eyes closed tighter, a whimper escaped from between her lips as Gajeel reached forward and softly stroked her cheek. "Shh, I'm here. Everything's alright, I'm right here."

She relaxed at his words and slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the dim light to adjust her sight. "Gajeel?"

Smiling, he pulled the covers back and slipped in between them, drawing her close to him in a comforting embrace and kissing her forehead. "Did ya have a nightmare?"

He felt the nod of her head under his chin as she laid against his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso to pull herself closer to him. Tightening his own hold around her body, he kissed the top of her head.

"That's all it was, a nightmare. Nothin' can get ya while I'm here. Go back to sleep."

Her body eased and she soon fell into a deep slumber once again, though it did not come as easily for the brute that held her. He chased away her nightmares for the remainder of the night and simply reveled in the fact he had her in his arms again. He could sleep when he was dead- he had more important things to do this night.

…

The high sun was making the day warmer than usual, with few clouds to offer any relief. The morning had been spent looking at various homes within Magnolia, Gajeel finally settling upon a small house just outside the hustle and bustle of the town near the forest. He had always preferred a quiet setting, and being out of the inner part of town promised an escape from the noisy patrons of the Fairy Tail safe house. Levy hadn't much minded, however she did enjoy the thought of not having to be wary of where she sat for fear of being caught up in a whirlwind of people.

Pantherlily was the least thrilled by this choice as keeping Levy within the safe house made his job easier. The time was coming for the two of them to return to Acnologia; he and Levy both knew it was on the horizon. Levy hadn't been able to summon the courage quite yet to tell Gajeel that their being together couldn't last forever, at least not while she still belonged to a crazed false lord. By now said lord was surely aware of her disappearance, and when the commotion of the dragon settled down and he was able to finally think, he would send someone- it was only a matter of time.

"Shall I send someone to retrieve your things?" Gajeel cut through the silence.

"Oh, I only have my bag with me so that's not necessary. I can carry it myself." Levy smiled and glanced in the window of the shop they were passing by.

"I meant from where you were staying. Where were you staying?"

Levy's eyes went wide for the briefest of moments before she stopped to turn and look at the man.

"Gajeel, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Gajeel's attention was quickly drawn elsewhere as Natsu came running up behind him. Stopping to catch his breath, with his hands on his knees, the fiery man composed himself long enough to pull Gajeel aside and quietly tell him something. Following behind Natsu was Lucy and Levy had the sickening feeling she was about to be left with the blonde. If Gajeel's expression gave anything away, Levy knew it was that whatever Natsu was telling him was pretty serious.

Lucy stepped forward, standing in front of Levy as she eyed the two men just out of earshot.

"Any idea what this is about?" Levy asked.

Lucy shook her head, blonde tendrils sweeping against her shoulder blades. "No, I'm sorry. He and Gray were in a pretty heated discussion and then Natsu took off full force. It took all I had to keep up with him, I wasn't sure where he was off to."

As Levy's eyes met with Gajeel's, her heart seemed to skip a beat. A mere look from him and she was searching for her breath. She watched as he turned back towards Natsu, saying something to him under his breath before he walked back over to Levy's side.

"Make sure she gets back safely," he said looking at Lucy. "Lev, there's something I need to go do, I will come and speak with you later." Without another glance he spun around and walked away with Natsu in tow.

Levy watched as the distance grew between them, the two men still arguing about something as they disappeared out of view. She hadn't noticed Lucy walk up beside her until she spoke, pulling the bluenette out of her thoughts.

"Shall we?"

Levy turned and started strolling back towards the safe house, "Yeah, let's go."

"You know he, Gajeel I mean, really did only have eyes for you. When you...were gone, he was heartbroken. He hid himself away."

Levy stopped abruptly, facing the blonde with a shocked face. "How...why do you know that?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I was with Natsu so of course I had to deal with Gajeel and his attitude!" The pair continued walking at this point and Lucy took a breath before speaking again. "There was another man though, when he left Gajeel, he wasn't the same."

"Another man, what do you mean?"

"I didn't know him, Natsu didn't either but Gray did. He was a very tall, darkly tanned man, had a strange scar over his eye. When he left Gajeel, everything was...different. He became somewhat of a shell, he was so focused on taking back the kingdom and that was the only thing he had his mind set on. He never spoke of or about you again, not until recently."

" _Lily,"_ Levy thought to herself, " _that was when he extracted his memories and not long after that he came to the castle."_

"I see. This man, I know of him. Actually, he's a companion of mine for the time being and he's at the safe house currently. He'll be there until I have to leave again."

"You're leaving?" Lucy hadn't expected to hear that statement.

Levy's eyes widened, she hadn't meant to say that out loud, especially when she hadn't discussed things with Gajeel first. "I ask you please keep that information between us for now, I've not been able to properly discuss the topic with Gajeel yet."

"But why? You're back now, you have each other again, what reason is there for you to leave again?" Lucy waited a few moments before she gave up on getting any additional answers from the girl.

As the two girls stepped inside the safe house Levy quickly excused herself in the direction of Pantherlily's room. She hadn't had the chance to speak with him since his arrival and since Gajeel was gone for the moment she had the opportunity to drop some of her walls. She approached the door and knocked, a few seconds later the door opened and the tall man smiled and opened the door wider, allowing her to step inside.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, am I interrupting?" Levy stilled at the sight of Makarov sitting at a table just inside the room.

"No my dear I was just leaving truth be told." The shorter old man got up from the chair, gave a nod towards Lily and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lily pushed the door lock into place and strolled into the center of the room. Levy had taken a seat on the bed and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees.

"What's on your mind, little one?"

Levy pursed her lips at the nickname and then sighed. "I feel like I've spent less time with Gajeel ever since I came here than the times I would sneak away and see him. I was going to talk to him about a few things today but I guess something major came up because he took off with that pink haired guy, Natsu I think is his name?"

"Must not be that serious, Gray was still downstairs last I checked."

Levy huffed and rested her head on her legs, turning to look out the window that was beside the bed.

"He's weary of you," Lily said as he sat down in the chair where Makarov was previously sitting and Levy sat herself upright with a confused look marred on her face, "He questions why you're here; how you're able to _be_ here."

A sad smile appeared on Levy's face. "Why I'm not dead."

Lily blinked and frowned, "I gave him back the memories I kept, though I don't think he's accessed them yet."

"He didn't mention anything to me about them," she replied, standing up from the bed. She moved towards the window and looked to the scene below. "Why are so many of his men moving into town?"

Lily towered over the the slender woman as he stood behind her looking out at the soldiers marching by on the streets below. "He's increasing security, as the dragon is highly unstable. I suspect he's also attempting to know of your whereabouts and these men are just an extension of his eyes and ears."

Levy shook her head and continued peering out the window while playing at the hem of her shirt. How she wished to just be left alone, to live a free life of her own choosing. She wanted nothing more than to give her all to Gajeel, but the one thing she truly wanted to give him was not her's to give: her heart. Her heart belonged to Acnologia.

…

"He's horribly pissed off to put it in simpler terms, sir."

"I don't doubt that," Cobra eyed the dragon at the far end of the cave. "Thankfully this place is much better suited for holding him than what we had in Bosco. Try not to piss it off further and be sure not to get too close to him."

Cobra turned and walked out of the cave. For the past few days he had been pulled from his work every time the dragon had gotten out of control. At one point he had sought out Pantherlily, hoping he could subdue the beast with his magic but he hadn't been in his quarters at the time. Sauntering back inside the castle he headed back in the direction of his own lodging. Upon nearing his room he noted his door was wide open, rounding the corner of the threshold he was greeted by Acnologia.

"Have you finished?" Acnologia heard the man enter the room and asked his question without even turning around to acknowledge the general.

"No, I've been too busy dealing with your pet. Another one of my men lost his life today, that makes _eight_ since we left Bosco. what exactly are you planning on doing with that thing?"

Cobra glared at the larger man before letting out a loud breath and returning to the task of mixing ingredients and various solutions.

"It's agitation is beneficial to us…"

"Not when it keeps killing my men." Cobra huffed in annoyance, ignoring the menacing glare shot at him for his rude interruption.

"Anyway, it being agitated will help lure out a certain prince, whom I am more than well aware currently has something that belongs to me in his possession. This game has nearly ran it's course, and the real fun is about to begin."

The smile that crept across his face was full of malice and evil, and it was laced with darkness. Cobra couldn't help but feel the chill go through his spine.

"Finish that by morning or that dragon won't just be eating your men."

With that Acnologia stormed out of Cobra's room and left him to finish his task of curing the poison his lord had requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new update! Those for those of you who are new to this story you've not had to wait near as long as my ffnet or Tumblr followers, consider yourself lucky. Anyway, please let me know what you though, I love feedback, love it or hate it!


	13. Chapter 13

The night was silent save for a lonely howl that weaved through the chilly air. Levy slowly opened her eyes tuning in to the painful roar shattering the silence of the darkness. A heavy arm draped across her body and the soft sound of snoring told her Gajeel was still asleep and for a moment she wondered if the noise that woke her had been from a dream, until she heard it again.

Gently and quietly she removed herself from the warm embrace of Gajeel’s arms and the equally warm blankets of their shared bed. Padding across the floor barefoot she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her torso as she undid the lock at the door and stepped out into the night.

Two weeks had come and gone since they arrived in Magnolia, and overall things had been quiet. Too quiet. She couldn’t lie, the past two weeks had been some of the happiest days she could remember, but with each passing day not even the happiness could outweigh the worry she felt inside. In a perfect world she could be happy and not have this disturbing fear within her, but this world was far from perfect and each day only meant he was planning something big.

The night air bit at her and she hugged the cloak closer, in the distance the sound, deep and haunting, came again and she closed her eyes as she focused on the beast’s call.

“You’re lonely and in pain. What is he doing to you? Is he taking his frustration of me being gone out on you? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I will find a way to help you, just hang on a little longer,” she whispered to the lonely night sky, reaching a hand out as if to extend desperate comfort.

“Lev? What are you doing out here?” came a deep, sleepy voice. “And who are you talking to?”

Levy hadn’t heard the door open behind her and she quickly wiped a stray tear from her face before she turned to face Gajeel. Giving him a small smile, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, muttering a gentle “No one,” against his chest. The prince placed a kiss to the top of her head as his ruby eyes stared out into the night.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed,” Gajeel said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned to step back inside the small house.

Levy nodded and moved closer to his side, and glancing up at the taller man she smiled, Gajeel returning the smile with a snicker as she yawned and leaned against him. Gajeel moved to guide her into their home and when he was met with resistance he frowned and turned around. Levy had begun coughing uncontrollably, gasping for air in between the painful spasms that were quickly overtaking her.

“Levy! Levy, breathe! What’s going on?”

Unable to give a proper answer she shook her head and managed to take a breath before another fit took over. Gajeel swept her up in his arms as she collapsed. He began frantically looking her over, and it was at this moment he saw a trickle of blood escaping the corner of her mouth. Levy wheezed, barely managing to get out a single word before succumbing to unconsciousness, “Lily.”

With not a moment to spare in his mind, Gajeel immediately started running towards the safe house. Clutching Levy close to his chest he rushed into town. “Just hang on” he whispered against blue tendrils as his lips met with her forehead.

Where had this come from? Was she going to be okay? What did Lily have to do with anything? Thoughts flooded Gajeel’s head as he rushed towards the safe house. Levy was breathing, shallow and labored, but breathing still. The chill of the night wind bit at him, he ignored the cold but hugged Levy closer to preserve her warmth, silently praying she would be just fine. Glancing up he saw the safe house up ahead. With another quick look down at the woman in his arms he hurried his strides toward the large building and nearly took the door off the hinges as he ripped it open.

Mira happened to be in the great hall as Gajeel came roaring in with Levy.

“Gajeel? What are you doing here so late?”

“Where’s that damn holy knight?”

Mira looked at him, puzzled for the briefest of moments before Gajeel spoke, harshly, once more.

“Dammit, where the hell is Lily?”

“I’m here,” Lily stood atop the stairs. He had heard the commotion Gajeel made upon entering the hall. “What’s happened?”

Lily’s eyes narrowed as he took in the appearance of his prince with the young woman in his arms. Taking in his body language the older knight was able to determine that the matter had something to do with Levy, and knowing Gajeel as well as he did he wouldn’t get an explanation as long as they had an audience.

“Follow me.” Lily turned around not waiting to see if Gajeel had heard him and decided to obey. He knew the prince had heard, and he knew that same prince would be right on his heels in a matter of seconds.

Lily lead him down the hall and up another set of stairs to where his quarters were located. He opened the door and held it while Gajeel walked inside and gently deposited Levy onto the bed that was set on the far side of the room. He swept a stray lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and tracing her cheek with the back of his hand as he tried to calmly describe the events of the previous few minutes.

“She started coughing, fiercely coughing, out of nowhere and nearly collapsed. There was blood coming from her mouth as she lost consciousness, and though she is breathing, it seems like she’s struggling to do so.”

Gajeel’s eyes never left Levy’s form. Worry was heavy in his tone and if Lily didn’t know any better he would have sworn he could hear the man breaking. The room was cold and Levy’s body shivered. Grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed Gajeel covered her body, leaving only her chest and higher exposed for Lily to assess.

Gajeel turned to see Lily finish pouring the contents of a vial into a goblet. Taking the goblet he strode to where Gajeel was kneeling on the floor beside the bed and placed an arm on the man’s shoulder. He gave a short nod and the prince moved begrudgingly from his position beside her as Lily gently bent to move his arm under Levy and lift her. Gajeel stood and ran his hand through his unruly black mane and backed himself to the middle of the room. Gently, Lily opened Levy’s mouth and began to pour the contents of the goblet between her lips, allowing only a small amount to escape her throat. Levy stirred as he laid her back down onto the pillow and pulled the blankets up further onto her body. This part of the home was always colder than the rest.

“She’s poisoned,” Lily said simply. “Not enough to kill her, but enough to make her extremely ill if we don’t leave soon.”

“Poisoned? How? She’s been with me, no one could have poisoned her unless someone from within this safe house did it! If we have to leave, then we leave now!”

“No one here in Magnolia poisoned her and when I said we, that did not include you.”

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the man currently tending to his one and only love. “Why did she ask for you? Damn it! More secrets.”

All too quickly Gajeel had Lily shoved against the wall with one hand against Lily’s chest securing him against the wall, and another holding a blade to the dark skinned man’s neck. “I have had enough of these secrets! I have already dealt with the pain of thinking I had lost you once, I won’t lose any sleep over actually losing you if you don’t start telling me what the hell is going on. Also, I’ll be damned if she goes anywhere without me, especially with you at this point.”

Lily stared back into the red eyes that he had watched grow over the years. He had seen these same eyes go from curious and awe struck in the early years at the castle to hollow and hopeless after the loss of his parents. Now these eyes held something deeper, and so much more emotion than Lily could have ever hoped for the man to feel. They held love, fear, happiness, and at this moment they also held confusion and anger. Lily couldn’t help the small smirk that snuck up on him. Closing his eyes he spoke softly.

“Withdraw that blade and let me go, I’ll share with you some things.”

Reluctantly Gajeel slowly lowered the blade and sheathed it on his belt. Then, even more slowly, he removed the hand securing Lily to wall and took a few steps back. He watched as Lily relaxed himself and moved from the wall sparing a quick glance towards the woman in the bed.

Lily wasn’t angry with Gajeel. If he were to be completely honest with himself he probably would have reacted the same way. Gajeel was more than on edge, he knew. The boy was aware that there were holes in all the stories he’d heard thus far, if he even had half the mind to believe the stories he had been told. Trust was a frail thing; sanity, when love was involved, even more so. If Lily had any hopes of making it out this room alive and in one piece, he knew he had to open up to the prince.

Gajeel had made his way back over to the bed where Levy was lying. His eyes raked over her once, twice, and the settled on her sleeping face as he began his questioning.

“Who did this to her?”

“Acnologia,” Pantherlily stated simply. The confusion and anger on Gajeel’s face wasn’t hard to miss. “Which is why if I don’t get her back to Crocus she will get even worse. She will not die, I can promise you that, but she will get horribly sick and suffer from it.”

“Why and how did he poison her?”

Pantherlily exhaled and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. “To get to you. She has been…hiding her involvement with him in order to keep you safe. But now he’s grown impatient and has decided to use her to try and get to you. How he did it is a little more complicated to explain.”

Gajeel was seething, He had begun pacing the floor again much like he had always done when he became agitated. “Involvement?”

“You could say Levy sort of, belongs to him, in a sense.”

A chair in the room went flying and shattered against the wall near where Lily stood. Wooden splinters hit the floor as Gajeel picked up the larger pieces and broke them like twigs.

“What the hell do you mean ‘belongs’ to him?” Gajeel shouted as he pointed a remaining stick in Levy’s direction. “I saw that bastard kill her!”

“And he resurrected her. He dangles her life in front of her, which is why she always leaves you. She has to go back and she will if she knows it will keep you safe and herself alive. Do you think she wants this? No, she’s miserable, horribly and terribly miserable but she has lived this way for years. I’ve been right by her side during all of it as well. That is why she asked for me, specifically.”

Gajeel sat at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands, trying hard to understand.

“How did he bring her back?” he asked quietly.

Lily shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. “That is something I can not tell you. Levy made me promise. It is something you will have to ask of her. But I will do my best to answer what other questions you may have.”

Before Gajeel could respond the silence of the night was interrupted by an ear piercing roar. Levy stirred in her sleep, reacting to the noise, while Lily merely glanced out the window and sighed.

“What the hell was that?” Gajeel asked, genuinely curious, if not concerned.

“That, my dear prince, is what you have been searching for: your father’s dragon. And he’s supposed to be in Crocus so I’m not sure why we’re able to hear him all the way in Magnolia, unless he’s calling for Levy, which would make a lot of sense.”

Gajeel made his way over to the window Lily was standing near, and with a bit too much force he opened it. The night breeze rushed into the room, stirring up some papers on the desk in a nearby corner and causing Levy to shiver. He closed the window just enough to keep the draft away from Levy and peered out into the night.

“I have finally given you the opportunity to seek answers and I must say that I’m rather disappointed in what you’ve asked so far, Gajeel.”

Without looking back at his old friend Gajeel spoke into the night.

“I drank that shit ya gave me. It answered a few of my questions, but that just makes me want to know why my memories were altered in the first place.”

Lily sighed. “It was Levy’s idea, actually. She came to me asking if there was anything I could do. She didn’t want you to hurt or do anything rash after her…untimely death. She wanted to be able to help you without putting you in danger, so she wanted you to forget. But she couldn’t stay away from you. Every time she saw you, she let a few memories slip back to you, though I’m not even sure she realized she was doing it.”

Gajeel turned around to look back at the sleeping woman in the bed across the room. His features softened. “Always digging yer nose into things where it doesn’t belong. I’m supposed to be the one protecting you; I really failed at that huh?”

“It made her happy knowing she was able to help you.” Lily responded in her stead. “She’s been able to keep Acnologia off your trail the entire time, but sadly at her own expense. If it hadn’t been for that dark haired guard of hers things would have really spiraled out of control.”

“Rogue.”

“I’m sorry?” Pantherlily questioned.

“Rogue, that was the guard’s name. Is he another that’s in all this with you?”

“No. His assistance came out of nowhere. He and the other guard, the “twins” as they’re called in the castle, are fiercely loyal to Acnologia. The original two guards assigned to her were pretty much useless and it allowed her more leeway with certain things, but they were quickly replaced. Her handmaiden, Yukino, she’s aware of all the ins and outs. In fact, Levy has a necklace that allows her to speak directly with the girl, so she always aware of what’s going on in the castle.”

“What does he mean to her?” Gajeel’s stomach twisted as the question left his mouth.

“She loves you- she’s always loved you,” Lily answered softly. “Stay with her for the night, we’re leaving in the morning before she gets worse. She will need an antidote, what I gave her will only work temporarily.”

Lily quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him without another word exchanged between the two men.

Pantherlily had opened the proverbial door for whatever questions Gajeel had wanted answers to, but for the first time in his life, he hadn’t been able to think straight. The questions he had asked were far too simple and ones Lily might have answered regardless. There was still much more he wanted, and needed, to know, but at least now he could have a few of his answers.

Deciding to relax for the rest of the night Gajeel stripped out of his coat and tossed it over a table near him. He was in the process of kicking off his boots when he heard a soft moan come from Levy.

“Gajeel?”

Ripping off his lone boot he rushed over to the bed and sat on the edge, “I’m here, Levy. How are you feeling?”

“Mmnnn,” Levy pouted while scrunching her eyes. “My body hurts.”

Gajeel softly stroked her forehead with the back of his hand. ‘She’s burning up,’ he thought to himself. Tracing his hand downward he cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her temple.

He felt helpless, he hated seeing her like this, suffering, and knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. In his stead the only one who could help her was the last person he ever wanted to send her back to.

“Lily is going to leave with you in the morning,” he told her calmly.

Levy tried to sit up but Gajeel shook his head and insisted she stay lying down. Pulling off his shirt he motioned for her to move over and crawled in beside her, one arm going under her head to support and cradle her as the other pulled her closer. Despite her body’s high temperature, he found it hard to resist being close to her, especially with her departure on the horizon.

“You’re going back to him,” he stated simply, avoiding eye contact until he spoke once again. “Why?”

Levy sighed as she gazed into his crimson eyes. Judging by the sheer amount of sadness that was radiating from them, she concluded that he knew the details of her situation.

“Lily told you then?” she managed to say out loud. A tear slipped past her defenses and rolled down her cheek, where it was abruptly stopped by Gajeel’s thumb brushing it away.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” her body shook with sobs as she released a floodgate of emotions. All of her efforts thus far were made with the intent to help him and keep him safe, so why did she feel like she had betrayed the one man she held so dear? With every tear that fell she thought of everything she still needed to do in order for Gajeel to reclaim the kingdom and overthrow Acnologia.

The bed dipped with Gajeel’s weight as he repositioned himself above her, his hands gently rested against either side of her jaw line as his thumbs cleared away her tears.

“Shh. You don’t have to apologize,” he tried to comfort her, his deep voice soft and gentle.

“I do though,” she countered between sobs. “You don’t understand…”

Gajeel rested his forehead against hers, peering into her warm hazel eyes now clouded with tears. Leaning forward just a bit, he kissed the tip of her nose in reassurance. He needed to calm her down, her fever was still high and with this high level of activity he feared the poison would be pushed through her body faster.

“You need to calm down, Levy. Just tell Lily you’re staying here, I won’t let you go back to him.”

“Gajeel, I have to, you don’t understand-“

“Why?” he questioned as he brought himself back up and simultaneously helped her into a seated position. “Is it because he has the antidote? We can go somewhere else and get one, Lily even said the evil cunt wouldn’t kill you. I’ll take care of you, we can have a life here- or do you not believe that?”

Levy sniffled and wiped at her face. “No, he won’t kill me, he can’t kill me. And of course I believe that you would take care of me, do you take me for a fool? I have to go back, not for my sake but for yours. You still don’t know what he’s capable of!”

“To hell for my sake! You don’t think I know what he’s capable of? Did ya forget what he did to my father? My people? YOU?! I watched him kill you!”

Gajeel practically jumped from the bed, alarming Levy and causing her to shuffle back against the pillows and draw her legs closer to her core.

“I will not allow you to go back to that man! What kind of a mess have you got yourself into? Let me help you dammit, stop making this all about me!” as he finished his wordy rampage, the prince looked back at the woman he was not ready to let go of again. She was holding her knees to her chest, her face scrunched up as though fighting fear. “I’m sorry for scaring you, please, Levy.”

Running a hand through his tangled hair he walked back towards the bed and sat down facing her. He forced himself to relax, bringing his own fear under control long enough to hear her out.

“You think I’m leaving because I want to? I don’t want to leave. I want that life here with you, or wherever we wind up so long as it’s with you, but I can’t do that. I never meant for any of this happen, but I also don’t regret the decisions I have made.”

Gajeel’s eyes went wide, and this time- so as not to scare her again- he slowly stood from the bed and fisted his hands at his side in frustration. “You never meant for what to happen? Us?!” His voice was rising again. “You’re not going back to him, and this is not up for discussion.”

Levy straightened herself and glared back at the man she loved. “You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do Gajeel!”

“BUT HE CAN?!” Gajeel shouted in anger. He wasn’t sure where Lily’s quarters were in conjunction with the other patron’s rooms, but in all honesty he couldn’t bring himself to care any less at the moment. And while the fact his shouting could no doubt be heard by anyone within the building didn’t matter much to him, the fact that Levy had shrunk in on herself again at his outburst did pull weightily at his heart.

“For fucks sake Levy, what is he to you and what are you to him?”

Levy’s mouth dropped and she pulled herself up again. “What exactly are you implying?”

“Yer not answerin’ my question- actually that’s something ya never do, is answer any of my questions! Just go, if ya want to go back to him that badly then just leave. Here and now. I don’t give a damn anymore.”

A fresh wave of tears fell from Levy’s eyes as his words hit her, the cold fear of rejection settling on her heart. “Gajeel, you don’t mean that.”

Turning his back on her to fight off his own onslaught of tears he did his best to relax his fisted hands, flexing them to get the blood flow again from his tight grip. “Maybe I do. I’ll make it easier and go find Lily to tell him you’re ready now.”

“Gajeel! Stop this!”

Moving from the bed Levy went to grab his hand, but was overtaken by another coughing fit before she could connect. Gajeel chanced a glance back at her from the corner of his eye; his heart ached for her condition, but for once his anger won over. Whatever concoction Lily had given her was wearing thin, and he’d let the man know about that. He turned his head back around and made for the door.

“Gajeel! Please, listen to me!” Levy sputtered between coughs. Her body was still weak and as he slammed the door behind him she collapsed to the floor, coughing and crying.

...

As he made his way through the castle, fiddling with the bottle in his hands, Cobra snickered to himself. It had been a long while since he had last created a poison, and he was rather proud of himself for not losing his touch. If he could have done things his way while brewing the mixture, he would have just slipped in a few extra ingredients and offed her at his own doing. He still couldn’t fathom why his lord held such a liking for the woman. It wasn’t like she had much to offer, a pretty face and that was about it in his personal opinion.

Without bothering to knock he barged into the room at his destination. Levy was there, sitting on the edge of the bed trying to catch her breath while Yukino was gently rubbing her back. As he walked in, the handmaiden glared at him, making his smile grow wider.

“I assume you would be needing this?” he teased the young woman with the bottle, dangling it in front of her, just out of reach. “I hope you’ve had your fun, as there will be no more next times. You have rightfully angered his lordship this time around.”

Levy coughed again and tried to reach for the bottle, only for it to be whisked away at the last second. From behind Cobra someone had appeared silently, and after snatching the vial from the loathsome man’s fingers, opened the top and assisted Levy in taking the antidote.

“No need for foul play, Cobra.”

“That could be classified as borderline assault. I should have you reprimanded for that, Pantherlily.” Cobra seethed, spitting out Pantherlily’s name as if it were a bad taste on his tongue.

“You just go ahead and do that,” Lily fired back before returning his attention to the poisoned bluenette. “That should make you feel better shortly.”

Cobra moved his gaze over to Yukino who was preparing another cool washcloth to help with Levy’s fever. “Don’t let her get too comfortable in here, she’ll be staying in Lord Acnologia’s chambers tonight and henceforth.”

Not busying himself to wait for a reply, Cobra left the room and shut the door behind him. Yukino shook her head in disgust at the man as she handed Lily the washcloth.

“He hates me Lily,” the raw sound of Levy’s voice nearly broke the man.

Shaking his head as he applied the freshly cooled cloth he replied, “He doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t know how to deal with his emotions so he runs and hides from them.”

“He wouldn’t listen to me,” she squeaked, her voice cracking on the last syllable. Picking herself up from the bed, she moved up to wrap her arms around Lily and started softly crying.

Lily frowned and wrapped one arm around her shoulders as the other stroked her hair.

“He heard you, he’s just stubborn. Horribly stubborn. Don’t take it to heart. He loves you, you know that. I’ll leave him be for a couple days and then I’ll go back and speak with him once I’m sure he’s cooled off.”

Levy squeezed Lily a little tighter before releasing her embrace and bidding him a goodnight. With puffy, red eyes but a spark of hope, she changed into her nightgown and with the assistance of Yukino tied her flowing silk robe in place. Once she was finished, Yukino gave her a small, comforting hug and lead her to Acnologia’s chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been a while since I updated, if you don't follow me on tumblr my life has been pretty hectic lately but it's slowly starting to become more manageable. I had my baby girl on Aug 1st and now I'm a single mother to two under two! Woo...Anyway, life has been nice to be lately and has allowed me time to write, so please enjoy! And please leave me some comments, they're much appreciated!


	14. Heart 14

The hallway was unusually chilly, which had Levy wishing she had grabbed her cloak or that she had at least worn a more appropriate dress. Using her hands to rub warmth into her arms she continued her walk, the sound of her heels clacking against the marble floor. A sullen looking castle guard was stationed outside the door and Levy paid him no mind as she knocked once before opening the door and stepping inside.

"You called for me?"

The door shut behind her as she strolled into the room, the temperature in Acnologia's study was even colder than the hallway. Skimming her eyes around the room she finally settled them on Acnologia himself, who was currently leaning against the far wall flipping through a tome.

Slamming the book shut and placing it on the table next to him, the warlord glared across the room at her. "I was starting to get impatient. What took you so long, plotting another escape?"

Levy huffed. "Did you call me here only to berate me again or is there something you actually need?"

Levy watched as he crossed the room with a scowl on his face. Roughly gripping her chin and forcing her to face him he spat back, "Mind that tongue of yours."

Releasing her chin he stroked a finger down her cheek, "Or would you enjoy having this side match the other?"

Levy glowered at the man as she reached up to touch the cheek he wasn't currently stroking. That side of her face still stung from the hit she had received upon her return two days prior.

After he had unleashed his verbal wrath upon her for her escape, he concluded with a slap across her face, and banished her to his quarters. He hadn't returned that night nor the next, and Levy was unsure if she truly wanted to know where the man had been staying.

"You've barely spoken to me since your return," he said as he released her face and took a few steps back. "Did you really think I was going to just let you live happily ever after with that prince? My dear, you belong to me. No one else but me."

Crossing her arms over herself she held her chin high. "I belong to no one."

Acnologia snickered. "Don't lie to yourself, my dear. Does he know?"

"Does who know what, exactly?"

Levy's eyes followed the giant of a man as he circled her, shaking his head.

"So defiant," he crooned as he came in close to her neck, his hot breath leaving unwanted chills on her skin. "Does our dear prince know his lost love belongs to another man?"

"He knows I'm with you."

"But does he know _how_ you belong to me?"

Levy turned around, he was at her back now, and faced him. "No, he does not. To be honest, I had intended to tell him but, things happened." Meeting his gaze, she continued, "Now tell me, does anyone here know what you have done? What taboo you have played with, and sealed your fate in the lowest possible way by committing?"

Levy already knew the answer; only two. Yukino and Pantherlily. One she had told herself during one of her weakest moments, and the other had been forced to help against his will. Acnologia's mouth opened to answer her, but a roar pierced through the chamber, rattling the windows and shattering a glass vase across the room.

"It seems my attention is needed elsewhere. Care to join me?" The tyrant didn't give her the chance to answer, instead strolling forward and ushering her alongside him with a hand at the small of her back.

The two guards stationed outside the door didn't flinch as the two exited the study, simply remaining at their assigned post. It wasn't until the two of them began their trek down the winding staircase to the depths below that they were flanked by four new guards; two at their front and two at their back.

Descending into the room below Levy felt the temperature skyrocket. If the upper floors of the castle had been bitterly cold, down here it was stifling hot. But despite the heat, Levy noted Acnologia did not remove his cloak. He never did when he was in the presence of others, only when he was within the confines of his quarters, or in attendance with Cobra or herself did he ever allow himself to be seen without the article of clothing. It was because of his arm, or lack thereof, that he kept his cloak on. It was a weakness he refused to be seen with or acknowledge.

Mid snarl the beast halted its roaring, nostrils flaring widely as it whipped its head around in the direction Levy had just entered from. Acnologia smirked at the notion, eyeing the woman on his arm, then returning to the beast. The dragon's molten eyes never left Levy, but the beast was more than well aware of its surroundings. Though its sight may not have been on the man beside her, its senses were on very high alert.

"What are you planning to do with the dragon?" Levy questioned softly, her eyes trailing over the massive beast and the locks and chains holding him hostage. "Why keep him shackled and entrapped here?"

"Once upon a time I would have shared that knowledge with you," he replied, looking down his nose at her. "Now, I'm not sure where your loyalties lie, and you must forgive me, but I shall be keeping that information disclosed."

Acnologia released his hold on her he moved across the room, the dragon diverting its attention from Levy towards him.

"I have a… plan, for him. He serves a certain purpose to me and the complete control over this miserable kingdom. And if I've already damned myself with one taboo," he turned his head to look back at Levy, smiled at her frown, and turned to face the dragon once more. "I might as well commit another."

Levy's heart squeezed as she watched the dragon eye a guard who had stepped too close. She felt a hint of sadness for the lives that had been lost due to the dragons capture, but she couldn't blame the beast - it wasn't his fault he was chained and imprisoned. Even still, she didn't care to watch another foolish soldier carelessly get too close and gamble with his life. Turning around she headed back towards the stairs.

"Where might you be going, my dear?"

Levy stopped and turned her head enough for her words to carry. "Back to our chambers. I find no fulfillment in watching the torture of this animal and the lack of sense from your soldiers expressed in its presence."

"Don't wait up."

Picking up her skirts she continued forward, gliding up the winding stairwell. Upon reaching the top of the landing, she noticed the lack of usual guards too late, and quickly found herself with her back held against the front of a strong body. Suddenly there was a hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat.

"We need to talk."

She recognized the voice as Sting. Swallowing hard she nodded as her nostrils flared for air and her throat bobbed against the edge of the blade. Removing the hand from her mouth, but only after a threat for her to remain quiet, he gripped her hands behind her back and guided her towards an empty room. Once inside he released her with a shove and latched the door behind him.

Levy fell to the floor in a heap, catching her breath and clutching the spot on her throat that had flirted with Sting's weapon.

"Where is my brother?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Honestly, I've no idea, I've not even been here, I only just returned."

"I know, but I also know he's the one who got you out; set you free. The fool put himself in danger to aid you and I can't figure out why. Why didn't he tell me? Why did he help you? And why did you have to come back? He got you out! He disregarded his own life to get you out, and you're back! WHY?"

"Who exactly are you angry with?" Levy begged. "I understand your frustration, but I didn't ask Rogue to do any of the acts he committed. I am beyond grateful for his help and I fear for his wellbeing but my being back here was against my will, not against him."

Sting staggered back and hit the wall behind him, dropping the knife to the floor he grabbed at his hair and fell to his knees.

"Why didn't he tell me anything? Why did he keep me in the dark?"

Levy sat up slowly,crawling to her knees in preparation to flee if need be. "He did it to keep you safe. There is so much wrong going on within the walls of this castle, and you are fiercely loyal to Acnologia. Rogue wanted to do something right but also keep you alive, therefore he kept you in the dark."

"He was stupid! A fool! How could he defy our lord?" The anger radiating off Sting filled the room and Levy knew he could not be thinking rationally at this point.

"Rogue made his own decisions."

"Stop saying his name like he meant something to you, you bitch. You life stealing bitch! You took my brother from me and for that I will take you from _him!_ "

Levy knew he did not mean Acnologia, and only for this reason alone would Sting dare to kill her. She realized she had to move fast, scrambling backwards she dodged the first strike as he lunged at her. The room he had taken her to was fairly unfurnished but she managed to grab a stool, flinging it at him in hopes to slow him down. It worked enough for her to get around him and in line for the door, but she wasn't quick enough. Striking her from behind with his boot she landed face first against the wall next to the door. Blood leaked from her nose onto the carpet and the silks of her dress.

The sound of a body hitting the ground came from behind her and before she was able to turn herself around a firm hand settled on her shoulder. "You need to stop picking fights."

Levy loosed a breath and relaxed.

"Lily."

Still cupping her nose, she allowed Lily to assist her in standing up and turning around. Sting's body was face down on the carpet, his weapon of choice laying casually beside him.

"Is he…?"

"He's merely knocked out and, unharmed for the most part," Lily answered.

Levy nodded, stepping around his prone body towards the room's exit and followed Lily into the hall. The two were silent as they walked towards Lily's chambers. It wasn't until they were securely inside did they drop their guard and relax. Lily immediately retrieving a cloth and basin of water as she sat on a chase near his work station.

"What happened to Rogue?"

The question hung in the air as Lily wrung out the excess water into the basin and walked over to Levy, cleaning the blood from her face. "I can't say for sure, but, I have an idea."

The silence carried on as Lily tended to her nose, when he finished she thanked him and slowly made her way towards the exit. With a hand at her elbow, Lily stopped her just before she opened the door.

"Does Acnologia return to your quarters at night?"

Levy shook her head. "No, he hasn't been. Why?"

Lily spoke low, "There's somewhere I need to take you."

Shaking her head Levy glanced at the floor, fidgeting with the material of her gown, "There are still guards stationed outside the door."

"Don't worry about them, I'll take care of everything. It is pivotal for your role in all of this that you come with me tonight."

Levy nodded and Lily released her as she pulled open the heavy wooden door and stepped out into the hallway.

…

Gajeel ran his hands through his hair, the stress was taking a major toll on him. He hadn't slept in over a day; Acnologia's soldiers were gathering strength within the city and between him, Natsu, and Gray they'd only been barely successful in keeping them from the safe house. In between the nightly brawls and the research regarding his father's dragon he hadn't spared a thought on Levy. Her sudden departure had angered him and they hadn't parted on the best of terms and despite the fact he missed her like crazy, he still couldn't swallow the thought that she had gone back to _him_.

The sound of splintering wood brought him back to reality and Gajeel realized he had been gripping the oak counter with a bit too much strength. A knock came from outside his room, leaning over his shoulder he gave permission for whoever was awaiting entry to come inside.

Gray stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "Do you have your father's sword?"

Gajeel turned around and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. "I have the sword my father gave me, but it's not _his_ sword."

"You need to obtain your father's sword," Gray leaned against the counter previously occupied by Gajeel. "The steel in his sword was forged with the dragon's fire, therefore that sword is the only thing that can kill a dragon."

"Is that what you were able to gather from the documents Rogue had delivered?"

"Indeed. I wasn't able to figure out exactly what plans he has for that beast but, if it truly did give its loyalty to your father then we can at least assure it remains alive by obtaining that sword. Do you know where it would be kept?"

"I do and lucky for us, it's not within the castle. We get that sword and then I think it's time we pay that warlord "king" a visit."

Gray nodded his head in firm agreeance. Unsheathing the sword hanging from his belt - but keeping it close enough to grab if need be, he sat across from only man he would ever call his king.

WIthout making his stare too noticeable, Gray's eyes wandered over the hard lines on Gajeel's face. He had aged these past months, and it showed. His expression had always been hard, firm, but soft when the moment called for it, or when a certain individual was present. This brought a new thought to the forefront of his mind; Levy.

He wouldn't deem her a traitor but someone more or less caught in the middle of something much, much bigger than herself- despite her small stature. He'd known her father from his workings amongst the other nobles; he'd been a kind man, too kind. Which could have been the reason as to why he had not flourished within the ranks of nobility. He hadn't flaunted his daughter in front of the king and prince, actually, now that Gray thought back on it, he was certain the man had never even mentioned his daughter. Not that it hadn't kept her from coming around, or being noticed by said prince.

"Out with it," Gajeel interrupted Gray's thoughts.

Gray opened and closed his mouth, shaking his head. It had been a silent agreement between the two of them to not mention her, he wasn't about to break that quiet promise.

Gajeel sighed, kicking his feet up on the bed and twisting his body to lie down, hands behind his head. "Fine then, I'll answer the question."

"I didn't ask anything."

"I've not heard from her, I've not sent word to her either, and damn if I've not stopped thinking about her."

Gray chuckled quietly. "I didn't ask anything."

Gajeel huffed and rolled over onto his side. "Your face had it written all over it. I've known you for a long time and I can read you like a book."

Gray chucked a pillow at the man. "Well, if we're being honest here you might as well be walking around shouting it to the bloody world!"

Gray's face turned serious. "Answer me something, Gajeel. Where did she come from?"

Gajeel sat up, his face sullen as he fidgeted with the blood red ruby ring on his finger, a ring once adorned by his father. "I wish I knew. Lily gave me back the rest of my missing memories, and I had hoped the answer would have been within them, but sadly it only left me more confused. Her being here somehow coincides with Acnologia though, this much I know."

"So you don't believe her to actually be _with_ that man do you?"

"No. I mean, I don't want to believe that but it's also hard not to think something is going on. But what I do know is she is here because of him, I lost her because of him, and she left me again because of him. It all comes back to him."

The corner of Gray's mouth tipped up in a wry smile, "Well then let's end him."

Gajeel mirrored his right hand man's smile with of his own, "Let's go get my father's sword."

. . .

After the sun had retreated from the sky, leaving a sliver of moon in its wake Natsu, Gray and Gajeel set out to the castle grounds. Natsu had been monitoring the guards for most of the day and had successfully tracked their rotations.

As three of them sat waiting for a guard to pass by Gajeel whispered, "The sword is hidden within the catacombs about half a mile from the castle."

"What can we expect once inside?" Gray questioned.

"Besides the sword? Just the remains of the past kings and queens - my family. It's not connected to the castle like some of the others. There are much older catacombs on the castle grounds, but many years ago one of the kings had the direct descendants of the royal family moved to this specific one."

"Interesting, but I was more or less asking if we need to be prepared for any surprises. Traps and the like."

Gajeel shook his head. "No. That same king thought that would be an insult to the royals, no surprises, no traps as far as I am aware. That's what my father told me at least."

Natsu cut in the moment the coast was cleared, "Let's move."

The men quickly and quietly left their hiding spot, circling around the outside grounds of the castle, simultaneously avoiding additional guards stationed in various pointed down towards a small slope. As soon as the last guard passed by they would have thirty minutes to get in, get the sword, and get out undetected.

The royal catacombs were hidden in plain sight, amidst a grove of trees. A heavy stone guarded the remains of Gajeel's family and it took all three of the men to push the slab aside, revealing the dark confines of their destination. Somewhere in this stone labyrinth was the sword of the past king, Metalicana.

"Let's get in, get the sword, and get out before the guards come back on their rotation," Gray muttered.

"Do you know where we're going?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Gajeel all but spat. "I hate having to sneak around on my own property. All of this is rightfully mine and yet here we are, infiltrating the hidden catacombs of my family to retrieve my father's sword and all before those damn guards of his show back up."

The three of them stepped down into the opening they had revealed, and as they descended the granite stairwell, Gajeel handed Natsu a torch from off the wall. "Light this, you'll need it."

Natsu's light illuminated the area, deep shadows appeared and the stoney faced likeness of the kings and queens past became visible. Their footsteps echoed lightly in the abandoned hallway as Gajeel was lead by memory to a hidden room at the end of a long abandoned hall.

Their feet stirred up the dust from the floors, a reminder to Gajeel of how long it had been since anyone else had dared visit the deceased monarchs of his family.

They walked deeper into the darkness, following Gajeel down a small set of steps. As they approached a small alcove hidden amongst the shadows, Gajeel came to a sudden stop. He stood there frozen in a state of disbelief.

Gray stepped around him, "I thought you said no surprises?"

"It should be here. Right here," he said through gritted teeth as he grabbed the edges of the alcove. Panic, frustration, and despair made themselves apparent in the two simple words he uttered next, "It's gone."

Still standing atop the steps Natsu asked, "Does anyone else know of this place? Of this sword specifically?"

"No, no one. Just the royal family."

"We're running out of time, we need to get out of here. We can come up with another plan, but for right now we need to leave before the guards come back," Gray all but shoved the prince back up the hallway towards the exit, Natsu leading the way with the light of the torch.

As they returned the heavy slab to its rightful place and hurried out of the grove, Gajeel stopped one last time to look back at the tomb, a mixture of emotions storming through him. Anger boiled to the surface and he rounded, his fist making contact with the tree closest to him.

"I understand your frustration but we have got to get the hell out of here and now. Leave the tree alone and _let's go!"_ Gray grabbed the prince and hauled him up the hill, away from the grove of trees where his ancestors slept.

"To hell with all this hiding, let's just storm the castle now and get this all over with!"

"No," Gray replied firmly. "We are going to come up with another plan and I will be damned if I just let you stroll in there to your death. This is only a minor setback - we _will_ come up with something. Now, can we please get out of here before we get caught?"

The prince begrudgingly obeyed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack! I am so unbelievably excited to be writing again and updating! I'm also working on "Keep It On the Ice" so that will be updating soon as well! Please be sure to review, Ill be responding to them. Thank you for sticking with me through my terrible roller coaster of a life and welcome to new readers!


End file.
